Thawing, Dripping, Melting
by PoeticProphet
Summary: Elsanna sexual tension in abundance, but not merely PWP. Story mainly revolves around Elsa struggling to be Anna's older sister, but secretly wanting to be an older sister/girlfriend/wife to Anna. Messed-up hilarity ensues. I apologize, the story is more serious than my summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yesh, I am attempting to write an Elsanna story despite not watching Frozen yet. (I am ashamed of myself.) But, I think I got the gist of the two's relationship after scrolling through the Elsanna tag on Tumblr for hours and hours… (I'm starting to think my growing obsession is a sickness.) If I make any mistakes, I apologize sincerely in advance to the fandom. So without further ado…**

**Chapter 1**

The scene played out like one of those bad dramas the television would grace upon the screen during the early afternoons - mindless entertainment which stay-at-home moms would listlessly stare at with glazed eyes. Elsa found those shows a bit distasteful, but oddly entertaining. Right now, the dilemma in her life was quite in bad taste, and yet, she couldn't deny her inner demons were bizarrely interesting, to say the least.

Elsa stared across the dinner table with her mouth slightly agape. Her expression was one of pure awe as she surveyed the beautiful canvas which was her sister's face - her features painted on in perfect harmony. Anna's eyes, always inviting others in with their brilliant shade of aqua-green - a hue warmer on the color scale than Elsa's. Her lips, eternally childish in appearance with their permanent pout, and whenever Anna's bubble-gum pink tongue would dart out of the corner of her pouty mouth while she was eating, Elsa had to blink rapidly to bring herself out of her fantasies. _And her hair, oh man, her hair_, Elsa thought. Anna's fiery shade of red hair was so very, very attractive to Elsa.

What gods had decided to be cruel to Elsa by creating her sister so temptingly beautiful? But would it have made a difference if she was not so attractive? _No, probably not_. Anna's magnetic personality was more than enough to make Elsa's head dizzy with want. Combine that with her stunning beauty, and Anna was simply irresistible.

_Ew_, _what? _Elsa thought to herself on where her mind had wandered about her own biological sister. Elsa had meant to inwardly groan at her deprecating thoughts, but the gods once again punished her for such sinful fantasies, and she had accidentally bemoaned her woes out loud right in front of Anna.

"Elsa?" Anna's high-pitched, girly voice called out to her - the older girl's name sounding a thousand times more precious coming from her younger sibling's mouth. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

Elsa had felt a slight warmth seeping from the base of her neck towards her cheeks - staining them with a slight tinge of pink. It usually took a lot for Elsa to show any signs of blood pounding in her veins, or simply blush because of her innately cold body temperature. So now that she was displaying signs of a rising blood temperature, Anna of course, would be showing concern at such a rare sight from her sister.

Elsa was silent for a long moment, which made the atmosphere between the two even more strained than it was in the beginning. Anna's brow furrowed in worry as she swiftly reached out the back of her hand to make contact with Elsa's clammy forehead.

"Elsa, you're sweating!" Anna said, her voice rising an extra octave. "Oh no, did you eat something bad?" Anna's green eyes darted across Elsa's untouched plate of food and then returned to Elsa's frozen face.

With all the willpower she could muster, Elsa squeaked out a barely audible, "I-I'm okay, Anna. Really."

Anna still had her warm hand across Elsa's perspiring forehead, but she soon retracted it, although reluctantly. She continued to look at Elsa with her eyes shining with worry for her sister.

Elsa felt somewhat disappointed as Anna removed her hand from her skin. Elsa groaned to herself again, this time successfully. _Why can't I stop being so horrible? _Elsa's shoulder slumped in a self-loathing posture and Anna noticed her elders sister's obvious melancholy.

"Hey, Anna, it's snowing outside," Anna cheerfully pointed out. "Do you know what that means?" Her baby sister's eyes gleamed mischievously.

_I can bury myself under the large pile of snow conveniently formed outside our home since I'm so ashamed and embarrassed of my incestuous feelings, I just want to disappear? _Elsa answered internally, but of course she would never say such a thing out loud. "Does it have something to do with a snowman?" Elsa inquired, instead.

Anna's face lit up with joy from Elsa's response - she was happy to know her older sister still remembered her recurring request from their childhood and well into their adulthood. "Yes, Elsa! Do you want to build a snowman?"

The request never failed to tug at Elsa's withered heart strings - rejuvenating fond memories of their past and even their present. As if on cue, her face felt hot from a blush forming once more. She tried to hide her cheeks by bowing her face from Anna's gaze, but failed miserably.

Anna quickly got up from her seat placed across from Elsa and practically skipped over to her. Elsa felt her sister's warmth radiate onto her exposed back where her dress failed to cover.

Two slender, but strong arms encircled her neck and across her collar bone. The sensation of Anna's delicious heat coming into contact with Elsa's chilled body, was an indescribable euphoria words did no justice to accurately describe.

Elsa could feel Anna's petite breasts press slightly against her back as she continued to hold her in a semi-embrace, and her own body stiffened from the unexpected electricity coursing through her - making her skin jump into goose bumps from excitement.

"I've missed playing with you, Elsa," Anna whispered sadly, her hot breath cascaded across Elsa's outer earlobe and making the rest of her body flare up with a desire Elsa did not want to relinquish herself to. Her muscles coiled tighter as her hands laying on her lap clenched into tense fists.

_Ignore the feeling of Anna's breasts pressed against you. Ignore the feeling of Anna's breasts pressed against you. Oh no, I can't ignore the feeling of Anna's breasts pressed against me! _Elsa's mind rambled on in a battle between rational and irrational thinking. Her fists increasingly curled into themselves so tightly, she felt her nails break skin on her palm, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Elsa? Did I hurt you?" Anna said, her voice laced with guilt. She quickly took her arms off of Elsa, and Elsa shivered not from the loss of heat no longer warming her, but from the loss of Anna holding her, comforting her with her soft body. She cursed herself, for making Anna release her from such a comforting embrace.

Elsa quickly came up with an excuse, "It's not that! I just bit the inside of my cheek is all," Elsa didn't say very convincingly, but Anna believed her despite her terrible fibbing skills.

"Aw, does it hurt, Elsa," Anna pouted, eyeing the entrance to Elsa's mouth which nearly made Elsa's nose bleed and her brain hemorrhage from cuteness overload.

The only response which came out of Elsa's mouth were only incoherent sputters. "Uh, ah, I-I," Elsa mumbled, her speech impediment all too embarrassingly clear.

Anna touched Elsa's cheek to turn her face towards her. She then leaned forward until their faces were merely inches away from each other.

_Ah, no. Please, give me some space, Anna. I'm not accountable for what I may be tempted to do_, Elsa fervently thought, wringing her hands in a state of utmost anxiety.

Elsa felt Anna's breath dance across her lips and she nearly swooned off her chair at the tickling sensation it caused to reverberate from her head to her core. She shivered obviously again, and she hated how much of her emotions she was failing to conceal - ironically breaking the mantra she always repeated in her head. Conceal, don't feel, but Anna was making her _feel _too many damned things.

"Open wide," Anna demanded sternly, making the combination of her girly voice and the hard tone in which she spoke all too much for poor Elsa to take.

"I'm okay, Anna," Elsa said, as close-mouthed as she could. Her eyes darted away to a random corner in the room, trying desperately to ignore how close Anna was. She was practically on top of her!

But Anna seemed determined to make sure her older sister was not just brushing her off again. "Elsa, open wide," Anna said, her voice sounding more like their mother whenever she was mad.

Without thinking, Elsa parted her lips and showed Anna the inside of her mouth.

Anna moved in even closer, her breath mingling with Elsa's in an intoxicating combination of fire and ice.

"Hmm," Anna hummed inquisitively, causing Elsa's brain to tick infuriatingly with bad, bad thoughts.

_Damn it! Control your hormones! You're not a teenager anymore for chrissakes_! Elsa reprimanded herself. Even if she were still a teenager, Elsa's feelings for her own little sister could not be justified, and this fact was all too painfully clear to Elsa.

Anna's face was so close to hers now, Elsa was afraid she may pass out at any second. She gripped the sides of her chair as Anna's onslaught of relentless teasing continued.

Anna's fingers reached up to Elsa's chin and she said, "Mind if I put my fingers in your mouth?"

"Huh?" Elsa squeaked out, her throat instantly drying up from such an unexpected request.

Anna giggled at Elsa's flustered face and Elsa felt herself begin to pass out of consciousness from such an adorable sound.

"I want to open your mouth a little wider is all. If you really did bite the inside of your cheek, then we must make sure it's not serious," Anna said, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

Elsa's heart was beating so loudly, it made it difficult for her to think clearly. She meekly shook her head in agreement and Anna didn't hesitate to proceed with her initial idea.

Anna smiled warmly as she placed her thumb on Elsa's bottom lip to tug the sensitive skin down for a larger view of the confines of Elsa's mouth.

Elsa's skin felt prickly from her nerves shooting to high anxiety levels and she knew without a doubt, her face must have turned a scarlet red as Anna applied more pressure on the edges of her mouth.

Gently, Anna's fingers danced under Elsa's chin as her thumb remained on the older girl's bottom lip. Accidentally, Elsa's tongue grazed against the tip of Anna's thumb which was midway inside her mouth, and she quickly mumbled, "Thowwy!" Her tongue too paralyzed to move from the roof of her mouth to form a clear apology.

Anna stifled an outburst of laughter, but had failed. In one swift movement, her hands were no longer on the sides of Elsa's face, but were now covering her own mouth in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

But Anna failed to stop herself from giggling. "Ha ha!" Anna's cute laughter rang out to Elsa's ears.

Elsa growled at her sister's antics, more inwardly frustrated and embarrassed at herself than genuinely angry at her sister.

After her fit of laughter faded, Anna said, "I'm sorry, Elsa, but you are just so adorably awkward sometimes."

_Sometimes? _Elsa thought. _More like all the time. Wait, she just called you adorable, you putz. Score one for home,_ Elsa mused to herself_. Stop! Where's the stop sign when you need it, you pervert. _Elsa's inner monologue distracted her from seeing Anna return to her previous position where their noses were nearly touching.

"We should find you a boyfriend soon to get you out of this awkward phase you seem to be going through," Anna said, as each word she breathed out fell hotly on Elsa's lips.

Elsa's heart dropped upon hearing Anna's suggestion and she looked down disappointedly. _Of course she doesn't feel the same way as you do, you idiot. Only you would be capable of feeling such atrocious things because you're a reclusive spaz with little to no experience with the real world_, Elsa's mind once again chimed in like an annoying memo.

"Or," Anna whispered, "maybe a girlfriend instead if you prefer."

Elsa nearly choked on her own spit and her body convulsed causing her to lurch suddenly forward, banging her forehead with Anna's.

Elsa saw lights flash behind her closed eyelids as a loud and incessant ringing continued in her ears. "Ow," she mumbled as she rubbed at the sore center of her forehead. Elsa was in so much pain, she had nearly forgotten about Anna.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw Anna now sitting on top of the table holding her head with both hands. She was mumbling, "Ow, ow, ow," over and over again.

"Anna!" Elsa got up off her seat to inspect Anna. "Anna! I'm sorry! You okay? Come here," Elsa ushered, and wrapped her arms apologetically around the smaller girl. "I've got you, Anna. Are you okay?" Elsa rambled.

Anna merely smiled up at her older sister and said lightheartedly, "You've got a hard head, Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and let out a shaky breath. She had thought Anna was seriously hurt. Despite the smile on her little sister's face, she saw a bright red mark begin to form on Anna's forehead.

Elsa instinctively pressed her finger gently on the spot.

Anna stifled a pained groan and Elsa removed her fingers away quickly, but Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist to steady her arm.

"Hey, I'm okay. You can touch me," Anna simply said, and Elsa's body froze at the thought of the many different ways of what Anna just said could be interpreted.

Elsa gulped loudly, and gingerly rubbed her thumb across the blemish marring Anna's usually clear skin. "I'm sorry, Anna," she said, apologizing for more than just the injury, but for everything, including her feelings for her baby sister - the person she should be protecting, not having carnal lust towards. What a terrible person she was for even thinking such things.

Anna smiled warmly up at her older sister. "Don't apologize, Elsa. It doesn't hurt at all," Anna reassured her, and pulled Elsa in for a hug. Elsa was taken aback from the barrage of both scent and sensation bombarding her into a state of paralysis. Once again, her innate desires would not leave her mind at peace even for a moment.

Elsa greedily inhaled Anna's fresh scent and let the intoxicating effect overtake her more potently than downing a large mug of alcohol. Anna's hair brushed her neck and cheek, sending little jolts of tantalizing electricity throughout her body. Elsa shut her eyes and let Anna's presence drown her into a state of bliss.

Elsa let her guard down and she regretted it, for she would show too much of what she had been trying to hide all along.

"Mmm," Elsa moaned into Anna's neck and both their bodies froze in realization. Elsa's eyes shot open in fear at what she had just done. _Ffffffffff-_

"Elsa?" Anna said, and pulled back while letting her arms fall off of Elsa's body. Anna looked curiously at Elsa, awaiting an explanation.

Elsa wrung her hands and found it insanely difficult to hold eye contact with her sister. Without saying a word, Elsa ran out of the dining hall and practically sprinted to her room. After shutting the door and locking it with the familiar click she's heard all her life, Elsa was alone in the confines of her familiar room once more. But then the dawning realization of eternal loneliness threatened her, making her nearly sob at what she had just forever ruined with her only sister whom she loved so dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for the feedback. It's nice to hear what people think about this story. It's both enlightening and motivating. You know what they say, fanfics run on reviews. Oh wait, only I say that. Review or not, thanks anyway for the support.**

**Chapter 2**

Elsa mindlessly kicked at the little night stand beside her king-sized bed which still wasn't nearly large enough to occupy even a small percentage of Elsa's enormous room. She looked around the large expanse of the space she had to herself, but only felt more isolated with only inanimate furniture pieces staring back at her.

_Idiot! Idiot! Dimwit! _Her mind roared at her for revealing a side of her she absolutely did not want to reveal to Anna. It was the third day since the incident and the two were still not talking. Anna's approaches at her door were lessening with each failed attempt she made to reach out to the older girl.

"Elsa?" Anna's meek and hurt voice would call out for her older sister behind the excessively large door, shaking Elsa's frame with an excited delight she would not allow herself to indulge in. _Don't answer_, her mind would press her, but her mouth would twitch unintentionally, wanting to disobey her rational mind.

Her heart yearned to respond and to just let Anna in without battling with her demons so much and just act like a normal bigger sister for once.

"Just once," Elsa whispered aloud. "I wish I could just stop feeing this way." She knew, it would always lead to the same outcome - her wanting to do taboo things to her beloved baby sister. "Gross, idiot," she mumbled sadly and buried her face into her arms while sliding her knees up to her chest.

"Elsa?" Anna tried once more, the degree of pain in her voice steadily increasing whenever she would get no response.

Elsa heard Anna's soft footsteps retreat down the long length of the hallway and she exhaled a shaky breath. Her chest felt tight as she choked back a sob welling at the pit of her throat. Elsa held her neck between her fingers to massage the throbbing pain induced from holding back her tears.

She was so sick of the constant fight she was having between being the regal queen she was expected to be and a delusional woman who wanted to jump her own kid sister's bones. Here she was, sniveling like a coward all because she couldn't simply control her emotions. _Pathetic_.

Determined to get over her depressing hump with grace, Elsa stood up from her bed and trepidatiously walked over to the door. She shakily hovered her hand above the foreboding doorknob and steeled herself. Trying not to psyche herself out, Elsa quickly grabbed the knob and whipped the door open.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin as she came face-to-face with Anna, the one person she was not ready to see, and she nearly backpedaled onto the floor. Thankfully, Anna reflexively grabbed Elsa's waist before her sister had a chance to fall over completely.

Anna's arm snaked perfectly around Elsa's waist, catching her with her surprisingly strong arm. Elsa was extremely out of breath from both shock and the feeling of Anna's hand securely grasping her side - sending the same pleasantly warm sensation she had been missing for three long days, coursing through the entire length of her body, like a high.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out in alarm, her grip on Elsa's waist becoming tighter as she safely reeled her older sister into her arms. Anna had pulled Elsa in extremely close to her during the catch, up to a point where their lips had accidentally brushed against one another while they were awkwardly adjusting their bodies.

That was it for Elsa. Without even realizing it, she had passed out.

"Elsa!" She heard Anna's cute voice cry and sounding as if she was calling out to her down a long and echoless tunnel.

Elsa felt her consciousness slam back into her body as she was steadily revived out of her fainting spell. Slowly, she was regaining her consciousness and her vision.

Anna's worried expression looking down at her was hazy at first, but after a few more rapid blinks, Anna's perfectly gentle-green eyes could be seen so achingly clear, Elsa felt her mind wanting to escape into them.

Elsa groaned when she felt her body ache slightly from the lack of movement in her limbs for quite a while. How long had she been out? Elsa tried to push her body up with her elbows, but Anna was having none of that. Anna immediately pressed her fingers against the upper part of Elsa's chest, her nails scraping against Elsa's skin ever so lightly, to push her back down on the bed.

_Are you _trying _to make me pass out again? _Elsa thought, as she looked into Anna's expressively concerned eyes.

"Elsa? How are you feeling?" Anna whispered. She had let her hand slide from Elsa's chest and instead laid them on Elsa's thigh. The contact made it hard for Elsa to concentrate on anything else other than Anna's burning touch on the upper part of her leg. _*Gulp* _She had forgotten Anna had even asked her a question.

Anna's eyebrows furrowed deeper into an expression of great concern. "Elsa? Can you hear me?"

Elsa snapped out of her daze and then felt a cool wetness trailing down the corner of her mouth and stopping at her chin. A slight drool had started to dribble down from her lips. Elsa quickly wiped the spittle away before Anna had a chance to notice, but she had a feeling Anna had seen her drool like a creep regardless.

_Great, she now probably thinks you're brain-dead. Nice going, lame-brain. What next? You going to babble like an idiot who can't put a simple, normal sentence together? _Elsa reprimanded herself for acting so stupid. _Oh wait, you're already doing that_, her mind pointed out. Her inner stream of thoughts were not helping anything.

Elsa growled, frustrated at the ongoing battle raging inside her head, and Anna's face twisted into one of full-blown alarm.

"Elsa? Come on, please talk to me!" Anna pleaded, while grasping her older sister's shoulders and shaking her lightly out of her stupor.

Elsa realized she must have looked like a total numb-nut in front of Anna and mentally slapped herself for acting so idiotically. To try and repair whatever sane image she had left, Elsa said as evenly as she could, "I'm okay, Anna. Please, there's no need to worry."

It seemed it would take more than a few consoling sentences to assuage Anna's mind. Elsa couldn't blame her, she must have looked like a total mindless dunce just now. "Anna," she said, in the most sturdy tone she could manage, "I'm fine, really."

Anna reluctantly believed her older sibling, but her eyes still shone with a concern Elsa was used to seeing a little too much whenever Anna would grace her eyes upon her. "I'm sorry, Elsa. It's my fault. I shouldn't have surprised you like that. I just didn't know any other way to get to you," Anna said softly, her voice dripping with regret as she turned her gaze downwards to her legs.

Elsa lightly touched Anna's arm to regain her attention. "Hey, it's not your fault, Anna," she assured her. "I'm the one who should be sorry for running out on you before."

Anna smiled slightly from Elsa's comforting reply. Anna repositioned her body so she was now laying beside Elsa on the bed and she sighed happily as their bodies brushed against each other.

Elsa's breath ceased to expel out of her lungs and she stiffened at the close proximity.

"I still don't know why you ran away before. Was it something I said?" Anna said, and Elsa yelled at herself for even reminding her.

Had she not remembered what Elsa had done? Moaning against your sister's neck is not exactly normal human behavior. "I'm- Well, I was embarrassed by what I did," Elsa blurted out.

"What did you do?" Anna inquired. _Was Anna playing dumb on purpose? _

_Oh, please, don't make me say it aloud, Anna_. But it seemed Elsa had no choice.

"R-remember, I m-made a strange sound when we hugged." _You MOANED you coward! _Her mind cried out.

Anna seemed to finally remember and Elsa braced herself for a punch on the face for being so vulgar, but Anna only laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, don't you always make that sound when you hug somebody?" Anna pondered. "I remember you making a similar sound whenever you hugged mom and dad. It's normal to feel good when hugging someone."

It seemed Anna never took her moaning in a sexual way at all. _God, her innocence is the only thing saving my butt from being caught in the cross-fires of revealing my secret. _It was either that or she was purposely making excuses for the sexual sounds her own sister made towards her. _But what reason would she have to? _

"I make the same sound too sometimes when I hug someone especially soft, see?" Anna suddenly leaped onto Elsa and proceeded to nuzzle her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. Anna moaned contently against the side of Elsa's throat where the humming vibrated teasingly along Elsa's sensitive neck.

_Gah, keep it together, Elsa! _It took all of her remaining willpower not to melt onto the bed and writhe in her agonizing sexual frustration.

Anna laughed softly against Elsa's neck where her hot breath clung to her skin and became slick from forming perspiration. "Is that all? You get so worked up over nothing, Elsa, you silly," Anna chuckled. "But I guess it's what I love about you. So unpredictable." Anna nuzzled her nose against Elsa's pulse point on her neck and Elsa crossed her legs to keep her loins from bursting into flames.

"I thought it was because I was hugging you," Anna said, her tone turning sad. "I know how strange it is for you to be touched after being alone for so long…" Anna's voice trailed off, and Elsa felt Anna's grip on her slacken somewhat at the reminder.

True she had been confined in her room for many years, but Anna touching her didn't bother her at all. Not even a little bit. In fact, she wanted Anna to touch her more than anyone else. _Oh lord, yes_, Elsa began to fantasize and her body shook from the images running through her head.

"I missed you these past few days," Anna sighed sadly as she laid her head on her sister's shoulder. Anna's hair brushed against Elsa's cheek and she caught a whiff of Anna's clean shampoo scent. _Why, God? Why_? was all Elsa could think.

Elsa flinched, but Anna did not notice her sister's discomfort level rising to dangerous levels.

"I hate to admit it," Anna started, "but I thought the look of pure surprise on your face when you opened your door was pretty funny," Anna giggled, as she recalled the sight.

_I don't think it was just surprise_, Elsa thought back to the embarrassing moment. _It was more a mixture of both surprise and downright panic from being suddenly inches away from your adorable face. _

When Anna noticed Elsa was remaining silent, she said, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to laugh," Anna said, apologetically, mistaking Elsa's quietness for being mad at her.

Elsa quickly responded, "What? No, it's okay, Anna." _I thought it was pretty damn hilarious myself. Hilariously life-scarring_.

"I don't know why, but I tend to laugh when I don't know what else to say. I'm just glad you're okay." Anna admitted, as her fingers twirled absentmindedly around Elsa's braid which Elsa just noticed her playing with.

_Oh no, please, don't blush again, you dork! _Elsa's mind was frantically pleading with her body. But, like always, what Elsa had wanted _not_ to happen, happened. A creeping flush made its way to her pale cheeks, marring them with an obviously scarlet hue which could be see even in the darkness of the room.

Elsa noticed Anna staring at the blush now formed fully on her cheeks and once again, she wanted to run out of pure embarrassment. _Someone just kill me now_.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, and Elsa tensed herself, already coming up with a million excuses in her head for her ongoing strange behavior. _I'm having hot flashes, no, wait, that makes no sense - you're only twenty-one moron. _Elsa's mind brainstormed, not very successfully._ I think my face is malfunctioning, Anna. No, that's just stupid. What? You think your sister's going to believe something so moronic? Hmm, I think I'm getting a fever, yeah, that's a good one, Elsa. _

Preparing to sling the winning premeditated excuse Anna's way, Elsa listened anxiously to what her sister was going to say next.

"Do you think you're going to marry anytime soon?" Anna asked, the subject coming out of left field.

"Huh?" Elsa could only dumbly respond.

Anna looked up at her sister with a curious gleam in her eyes. "You know, don't you ever get lonely?"

Elsa didn't know what to say. Her planned excuse of having a fever just wouldn't make sense in this context so all she could come up with was the truth. "I-It's not as simple as you think it is. You can't just get up one day and say I'm going to find the right m-" Elsa was about to say man, but she knew she would be lying too much to not feel guilty. "The right _person_," Elsa corrected, "To commit the rest of your life to." _Bullturd_, her mind interrupted. _You know full well just who you'd like to marry. _

"That's not even legal," Elsa muttered under her breath by mistake.

"Huh?" Anna uttered, clearly confused.

"I-I said, it's just not so simple," Elsa lamely substituted her previous blab.

"But don't you ever think about it?" Anna prodded. Elsa felt her heart beating erratically against her ribcage as if the organ was beginning to grow too large for her.

"W-well, I suppose…" Elsa mumbled. _You suppose? _Without fail_, _Elsa's thoughts were plaguing her again. _You think about commitment all the damn time. Especially when you're around your own blood sister, you barbarian. _

Elsa clenched her jaw together to grind her teeth in a display of pure frustration. Anna was now fiddling with the sleeve on Elsa's dress and seemed to be deep in thought.

"You know, come to think about it, I've never seen you really show interest in anybody," Anna mused. She then giggled softly and asked, "So tell me, sister to sister, what traits do you want to see in your soul mate? What would make you say for sure, without a doubt, that you've found the one?"

Anna was looking expectantly up at Elsa's panicky face while all Elsa could see blare and flash through her mind was images of Anna, Anna, and more Anna.

"Um, uh," Elsa stuttered, desperately trying to grasp onto any idea for a lie. "I-I suppose…"

After some more ums and uhs from Elsa, Anna let the pressure off of her. "You're not sure?" Anna thankfully saved her from coming up with another lame lie.

"Y-yeah, I'm just not sure yet…"

Anna looked away from Elsa's face, giving Elsa a chance to quickly wipe the sweat forming on her brow away with the back of her hand.

"I have an idea," Anna started, her eyes now sparkling with the beginnings of newfound excitement.

Elsa feared what the idea was because the starry gaze in Anna's eyes was just too bright for it to be something mundane.

"How about we throw a ball or no, a masquerade?" Anna excitedly whispered. "Then maybe we might find you a new companion! I'm sure the men _and_ women will just fall over themselves once they get sight of you, Elsa!"

_But I don't want anyone else, but… _

"Who knows, maybe I might even find a new friend myself," Anna giggled shyly. "I'm just so excited! Please, say you agree with me, Elsa!"

Anna was starting at her with eyes just swimming with the thrill of possibly meeting someone who would most likely replace Elsa. Despite wanting nothing more than to disagree with Anna's idea, Elsa failed to find it in herself to erase the blatant joy from Anna's face.

"Okay." Elsa had forced the word out of her mouth, immediately regretting it right away.

Anna squealed in delight, infectiously making Elsa smile also despite the worry stirring with her heart. "Oh, I can't wait! It is going to be so fun!"

Elsa smiled, trying desperately to hide her sadness. She had no idea what she had just got herself into and wished she could take her answer back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally watched Frozen before it was taken out of my local theater. Absolutely love, love, love it! That is all. **

**Chapter 3 **

The following two weeks, Anna scrambled around the entire palace in a tizzy.

All Elsa could do was helplessly watch as her sister practically floated across the palace halls in a state of total jubilance.

"Come on, Elsa, we've got to pick out a costume for you to wear to the ball!" Anna cried, tugging Elsa's arm with a force which nearly made her elbow permanently locked in its socket.

"Ah! Anna!" Elsa yelped, while being mercilessly lead down the packed hallways filled with the palace's staff.

Elsa nearly collided head-on into a lavish chocolate cake baked just for the occasion Anna was so ecstatic about. The bakers holding the edges of the cake lifted their creation just in the nick of time - leaving Elsa barely enough headroom to duck under.

"Sorry!" Elsa shouted, with a quick turn of her head, as the bewildered bakers watched the two sisters sprint past a dozen more caterers. "Anna, please, slow down!"

Elsa continued to plead for her speeding sister to put on her brakes, but Anna was too preoccupied with rambling off ideas of various dress styles for Elsa.

"Maybe a white gown to match that beautiful, porcelain complexion of yours," Anna mumbled to herself, still running full-speed ahead. "Or no, maybe a gorgeous red, flowing design. No, that won't do… The color simply won't suit… you."

Anna abruptly stopped, and Elsa nearly collided face-first into Anna's back. Anna turned around, clearly frazzled. "N-not that any dress in any color won't look good on you! I mean- what I meant was-"

"I know what you meant, Anna," Elsa panted, out of breath from their marathon around the castle. She gave the girl a small smile to calm her down_. Adorably awkward suits you, Anna_, Elsa thought.

Anna returned the smile. "I'm sure any dress would look stunning on you, Elsa," Anna stated, and playfully flicked the draped ponytail on Elsa's shoulder. Anna's fingers had lightly brushed against Elsa's collarbone and left a burning sensation in their wake.

Instead of the usual blush appearing on Elsa's face, the temperature around them started to drop considerably - their breaths visible even in the shadowy hallway. _Oh no! _Elsa internally cried. _My powers! _

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands and saw they were already forming a thin layer of ice around the protective garment.

Anna would have been a fool not to notice the sudden change in the atmosphere and when she looked at Elsa's hands, she paused. Her eyes were wide from the surprise of Elsa's powers suddenly emerging - something she had not seen in quite a while.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, and reached out a hand to touch her arm, but Elsa fiercely pulled back.

They locked eyes for a moment, until Elsa turned her face away from Anna's searching gaze.

"Wait, Elsa," Anna urgently said, her footsteps rapidly following Elsa's retreating steps.

Anna was quick enough to grab a hold of Elsa's arm before she could escape back into the confines of her room.

"Hey, stop," Anna said. "What's wrong, Elsa? You're magic (Anna liked to call it) is going off like crazy."

And Anna was right. While Elsa was attempting to flee down the length of the corridor, the walls surrounding her became covered in sheets of ice - even the family paintings transformed into indiscernible pieces behind their newly-formed icy covers.

"Just, don't come so close to me right now, Anna," Elsa begged, but Anna seemed to ignore her older sister's pleas completely.

"You won't harm me," Anna said, her tone filled with utmost assurance.

"Please, Anna," Elsa whispered, her jaw locking with a tension she felt breaking with each step Anna took towards her. "It's not safe around me - it never was," Elsa added, her comment alluding to more than one meaning.

"Elsa, you're my big sister. If I'm not safe around you, then who else can I be safe with?" Anna was only a couple of inches away from Elsa's huddling form - her gloved hands now shaking uncontrollably.

"Come here," Anna beckoned, with open arms, as if welcoming a child into an embrace.

Elsa didn't move for the longest time and Anna began to grow impatient. Without warning, Anna wrapped hr arms tightly around Elsa's tense body and drew her in close.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, struggling to wriggle out of her sister's tight hold. "A-anna, d-don't touch me!" Elsa moved her gloved hands as far away as she could from the stubborn girl so not to put her in any danger.

Anna shivered from the contact, but the smile on her face did not falter. "S-see," Anna said, her teeth chattering, "I-'m okay. J-Just a l-little cold is a-all." Anna's cheeks flushed from the dropping temperature, her nose turned a subdued shade of red, and her body shook incessantly, but she held steadfast onto Elsa - showing no signs of releasing her.

"Anna," Elsa whimpered, panic running through her like wildfire. She couldn't live with herself if she hurt Anna again. The gleaming streak of white in Anna's hair mocked her as she fruitlessly struggled - she was getting nowhere if she couldn't use her hands to pull Anna off of her.

"E-elsa, j-just hold s-still," Anna stuttered, the bitterly cold temperature still affecting her speech. "You n-need to l-learn how to c-control your m-magic,"

But no matter how confident Anna was of her sister's capability of controlling herself, Elsa's skill to form ice and snow only grew more dangerous as she felt Anna's body press up against her - she didn't know how much longer she could hold herself back.

The foundation of the building began to shake as large icicles began to form from atop the high ceiling. Elsa's eyes grew large with fear as they focused on the dangerously sharp icicles above the area they were standing.

"Anna! You have to let me go!" Elsa cried, desperately, wriggling with all her might against her sister's stubborn hold.

"N-No! I know you can d-do it, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "J-just relax."

But Elsa couldn't relax for the life of her. The combination of her concern for Anna's safety was increasing along with the desire building up within her. The burning in her chest intensified as Anna's arms snaked even tighter around her waist - her mumbling words of encouragement reverberated pleasantly against her neck.

The threatening icicles above them were rattling from the repercussions of Elsa's inability to no longer control herself - it was all too much. By this point, staff members of the castle had made their way to them. "Princess Anna! Queen Elsa!" The group cried out in fear.

It all happened to fast for Elsa to process. A rattle, whoosh and bang echoed the hall and at the same moment, Elsa had felt a rough tug at the back of her collar as she was suddenly ripped out of Anna's arms. She fell back onto a warm, cushiony thing - which she did not realize was one of the bakers she had almost run into earlier, until she turned around. Across from her, sat Anna with another baker, looking stunned and dazed.

What sat between the pair was a large fallen icicle stuck deep into the foundation of the floor on where they had stood just moments before. Elsa stared at what she had created - horror spread within her like a plague.

_I could have- I almost-_ Even her mind could not acknowledge what could have happened had it not been for the two bakers.

Elsa looked toward the rest of the staff, and saw their faces express a dread she could not bear to look at any longer.

Without even a glance towards Anna, she got up and ran as fast as she could from the judgmental stares. She had heard Anna's voice call out for her to stop, but the idea of what could have happened, made her stomach lurch with a self-loathing sickness. She had to get as far away from Anna as she could.

It was the night of the ball and the two sisters still hadn't spoke. The week before the event, Elsa stayed in her room the majority of the time, cursing at her powers while wringing her hands in a hateful manner. "Stupid powers!" She yelled out to nobody. She caught sight of herself in the wide vanity mirror across from her, which reflected a woman she no longer recognized. There were deep, dark circles under her eyes and she looked so terribly drained. Elsa groaned at who she was becoming.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, knocking on her door. "Are you coming down to the ball?"

Elsa stayed silent.

Anna had went ahead to proceed with the ball in spite of them not talking for the remainder of last week - Anna was never one to back out of any plans. "Please, can I come in, Elsa?" Anna pleaded, sounding like a broken record from all the other times she had spoken the same request.

It took everything in Elsa not to reach out to Anna - to return the same gesture of concern she was incapable of showing to the one person she cared for the most in the whole world. Hearing the younger girl beckon desperately for her, nearly caused Elsa's powers to fluctuate out of control once more.

"Please, Anna, just go away," Elsa snapped, more out of fear than anger, but the hurt in Anna's voice revealed she thought the latter.

"Okay… bye," Anna whispered, her voice dripping with pain, but before Elsa heard her footsteps recede away, she heard Anna say, "If you do decide to come down later, you know I'll be waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elsa listened to the fading echoes of Anna's heels clicking softly down the hall. She got up from her bed to do… something.

_Get dressed, and go down there, you moron._ But her legs refused to budge - cowardice would not allow her to do what she desired.

"I want to be with you, Anna, but I _can't_," Elsa sighed, as her limbs shook with frustration. She sat back down onto her mattress with a soft thud, and covered her gloved hands over her face.

Minutes and then hours passed - it was nearly ten o' clock - the party would be over in about two hours. Time was running out for Elsa to make up her mind as she continued to struggle with a decision.

_What do I do? _Elsa frantically thought_. _As she wallowed in her own misery, a familiar giggle came floating up towards the opening leading to her balcony - the sound had come from their garden. Curiosity got the best of Elsa when she realized she should have recognized the infectious giggle anywhere.

Opening the doors to her balcony, Elsa peeked below the guardrail and saw a flash of Anna's red hair come into view. She quickly pulled her head back, until she heard a man's voice. She took another look.

"Oh, Hans," Anna giggled once more. "You are so funny!"

Elsa turned her gaze to the man standing beside Anna and glowered at the perpetrator. _Who the hell is that? And what's he doing with Anna?_

Hans, the man now in full control of Anna's attention, smiled dashingly and said, "Yes, they really did, for two whole years!"

Anna laughed at whatever stupid punch line the Hans guy was feeding her, as they continued to stroll along the garden hand-in-hand… _Flirting_, Elsa seethed.

Elsa's blood boiled and ironically, her room immediately became covered in a layer of ice and snow. _Who does this idiot think he is trying to reel in my baby sister! _

Elsa decided she had seen enough after witnessing Anna and Hans giggle like an immature high school couple over an inane discussion about sandwiches.

She stood in the center of her dark room, her fists clenched and shook in a jealous rage. Without even realizing it, Elsa had mustered up a mini snowstorm - a reflection of her inner turmoil. The wind, seemingly coming out of nowhere, whipped past her long hair, but she paid no mind to its bitter chill.

_Of course she wasn't going to wait for you all night, fool, _Elsa told herself. _She is human, which means she has limits. You can't blame her for wanting to have a little fun, instead of waiting on an emotionally constipated sister who probably would have never showed up. _

"Not true," Elsa mumbled, combating her own thoughts. "I would have went down there… eventually."

Elsa looked towards her balcony and wondered what the two lovebirds could be talking about now. It hurt Elsa to think about how some stranger elicited more happiness from Anna than she ever did.

While still contemplating, Elsa heard another round of jovial laughter reach her ears, and the wind raged even harder around her, thankfully blocking off any further sounds which she would rather not hear.

_Go and fight for her_. "Right," Elsa determinedly said, but then, she grew doubtful. "What if she's happier without me being a large, annoying scab on her life?"

Should she just let Anna move on from her self-deprecating cycle she had sucked her poor sister in?

_Hell no. She wasn't going let some random guy swoop in so easily and steal whatever little progress she was finally making with Anna after so many years. _

Elsa frantically searched through her wardrobe for something proper to wear, but all she had in her closet was a pair of black pants and matching jacket from her tomboy phase - something she kept hidden from her mother and father whenever they made her wear nothing but frilly dresses. It would have to do, since it appeared someone had snuck in and taken all her dresses for cleaning without permission. What she had on was certainly not appropriate for public wear, so she swiftly donned on the outfit.

When Elsa quickly checked herself in the mirror, she thought she looked at least presentable. Sure, she wasn't in one of her gorgeous gowns, but it's not like she was planning on staying at the ball very long - just long enough to get Anna away from that sleezeball.

She thought it would be best to hide her identity so no one would recognize (pester her) so Elsa searched through her drawers for the mask she had bought a couple of weeks ago for the occasion. When Elsa placed the mask securely over her face, she thought she looked quite masculine once it covered her girly features.

She stared another moment at herself in the mirror and hoped no one would realize who she really was. "Well, here goes nothing," Elsa sighed, and walked over to the door to exit her room.

Anna was dancing with Hans when Elsa hesitantly made her way inside the ballroom. She was still wearing her mask and so was everyone else - she couldn't tell who anyone was, save for Anna, of course. Elsa had tied her hair back into a ponytail instead of her trademark side braid. The front part of her hairstyle still had the same waves of her hair slicked back in a messy fashion. The oversized jacket she wore, felt awkward and uncomfortable on her._ Just go to Anna, and get her away from that Hans guy_," Elsa devised in her head. She wanted to get in and out without any interference.

With each step Elsa took, anxiety started to bear down heavy on her chest. She had no clue what possessed her to do something so irrational, and wondered if anyone would even be foolish enough to believe she was anyone else but the Queen of Arendelle.

_Back out now while you still have a chance_. Her conscience warned her. _You're just going to make a fool out of yourself. _

But without even thinking, she walked right into the crowd. A few people stared at her, but didn't say anything. Elsa felt her hands shake harder with each step she took into the crowd - rows of eyes behind gaudy masks bore down at her as she forced herself to move deeper into the throngs of people.

"Who _is_ that young man?" She heard one woman whisper in the crowd.

_Man? Hey, that's an insult!_ Elsa's mind realized once she processed what she had heard.

But no one said anything else, although, one considerably attractive girl suddenly came bounding up to Elsa - an inviting smile beaming on her face.

_Oh no. _

"Hello," the girl confidently said, blocking Elsa from advancing any further towards Anna.

Elsa was stiff with fear. "M-me?" Elsa said, her voice cracking so terribly, it unintentionally lowered an octave.

It appeared, the girl hadn't noticed Elsa was really a woman.

The blonde girl flirtatiously smiled. "Yeah, _you_, silly," She giggled, covering her mouth with a dainty hand as she fluttered her eyelashes at Elsa - like something out of one of those ridiculous cartoons.

"Are you new around here? I've never seen you before," the girl asked, swaying her body to and fro - looking absolutely smitten.

"N-no, I've lived here all my life," Elsa quickly replied in her newly disguised voice, trying to sidestep away, but the nameless blonde girl would not let her go.

"Really? Can I take off your mask to be completely sure?" The girl had already outstretched a hand to nab at Elsa's blue mask, but Elsa quickly moved out of her reach.

"S-stop! Please, don't," Elsa protested, but the girl had a predatory look in her eyes.

"Come on, don't be shy," the girl chuckled flirtatiously, while chasing Elsa in a small circle. The crowd was now watching the two play cat and mouse in the middle of the ballroom. "I'm sure you are even more handsome without that hunk of plastic over your face," the blonde assured, still trying in vain to catch up to Elsa.

"I-it's not plastic. It's made out of shiny fabric," Elsa blurted. She had no idea why she even said such a thing - it seemed, male or female, Elsa was as awkward as ever.

"Cute _and_ shy, I see," the girl giggled mischievously. "It seems I've found a catch. Now, if only I can actually _catch_ you."

The two ran like children playing tag until a familiar voice stopped the two's antics.

"Hey, what's going on?" Anna yelled out, coming over with Hans close by her side.

Elsa gasped as Anna's eyes were directed straight at her. Her heart felt like it stopped beating for a whole second, and she willed her body not to lose control.

"We're just playing, Princess Anna," the girl coyly said, and grabbed Elsa's arm as if they already were an official couple.

Anna observed Elsa's stiff body and the girl cuddling against her arm. "It doesn't look like the gentleman really wants to play with you as much," Anna pointed out, trying to hide a chuckle.

_What? It's me, Elsa. Can't you tell, Anna? _Elsa thought, but was afraid to say this out loud - fearful of the crowd overhearing.

The girl huffed and opened her mouth to say something, but then she remembered she was talking to royalty. Instead, the blonde girl stayed silent and resorted to stare daggers in Anna's direction - the only thing she could do without getting jailed.

"And you are?" Anna directed the question at Elsa.

_Oh my god, she doesn't recognize her own sister! _Elsa's pulse quickened and she felt herself slipping out of control again, but she forced her mind to imagine she was anyone else but herself. Might as well go all out, now that she was already in too deep.

"My name is… Eric, my princess," Elsa humbly said in her newly smooth, low voice, and courteously bowed with one arm behind her back.

When Elsa straightened herself, she caught a slight blush on Anna's cheek. Hans sneered at Elsa, while jealously eyeing the mysterious guest.

"Oh, _Eric_, huh?" The ditzy girl said, still clinging onto Elsa's arm - Elsa had almost forgotten she was there because she and Anna still had their eyes locked - lost in their own world.

"Nice to meet you, Eric," Anna replied, with a slight bow of her head. Hans tugged on Anna's arm.

"Come on, Anna, let's go back and dance."

But Anna wasn't listening - she was still staring intensely at Elsa.

Elsa retained her composure and continued to play her part well. She smirked at Anna and relished the feeling of finally being the one with the power to make her sister blush easily for once.

Anna turned to Hans and said, "Could you be a dear and fetch me a glass of water?" Anna looked up at Hans with her large, puppy-dog eyes which Elsa had been used to seeing many times before when Anna wanted to get her way.

Hans looked hesitant at first, but the power of Anna's puppy-dog eyes could not be disputed. He gave Elsa a long withering stare before turning away from the group.

Anna didn't hesitate to approach Elsa and the girl still stuck to her side like a leech. "I'd like to speak to Eric alone," Anna stated.

The girl glared at Anna, but knew this was one battle she could not win. She huffed and stomped away without another word, to Elsa's relief.

It was just her and Anna. _Finally, I can tell her I'm not just some stranger. _But before Elsa could open her mouth to speak, Anna had already moved in very close to her. Elsa's throat became dry and her words of confession lodged in her throat.

Anna stopped when she was only a couple of inches away from Elsa. Elsa gulped and tried her hardest to hydrate her parched throat, but Anna suddenly leaned in so close, Elsa was able to catch the smell of sweet chocolate on her breath. For a brief moment, Elsa thought Anna was about to kiss her, but Anna unexpectedly turned her head sideways towards her ear.

Anna's breath tickled hotly against Elsa's ear when she whispered, "Meet me in the garden in ten minutes," was all she said. Anna turned away - not seeing the tense expression on Elsa's face - and disappeared into the thick crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elsa was left dumbstruck in the middle of the dancing crowd. The room felt like it was spinning as her senses was overwhelmed by the raucous ambience of the party. She couldn't bear being in large crowds for too long.

Elsa decided to leave the party, and snaked by dancing couples who were laughing and smiling at their own missteps and drunk off of the night's merriment. Elsa was too preoccupied with staring down at her feet and hadn't noticed a couple swaying into her path.

"Oof!" Elsa had the wind knocked out of her as an elbow accidentally jabbed the side of her torso. Just her luck, it was the same blonde girl who was incessantly dogging her earlier. The girl appeared to have got over Elsa quickly, and was already dancing with another man about her age.

"Hey watch- Oh, it's you, Eric," the girl realized who she had bumped into, and watched as Elsa rub at the sore spot on her side.

The guy dancing with the girl, paused mid-step, and immediately scrutinized Elsa with his piercingly blue eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked the girl, his voice already dripping with jealousy.

The blonde girl turned to her irate companion and lightly whacked him on his chest. "Nobody, Jack. Just some guy Princess Anna apparently has her eye on." The girl looked at Elsa disappointedly for a moment, but she wasn't one to be hung over anybody for too long.

"Yeah, I'm just some guy," Elsa said, already stepping to leave.

"My name's Cindy by the way, if you wanted to know," the blonde girl stated, after she realized she never got a chance to introduce herself. She blocked Elsa's way and turned to Jack, "This is Eric, Jack," she pointed out.

"Eric? Haven't ever seen him around," Jack dismissively said, and wasted no time tugging Cindy along back to the dance floor. "Come on, Cindy, this is my favorite ballad."

Cindy allowed Jack to pull her along like a rag doll, but looked over her shoulder towards Elsa once more, before she disappeared with Jack behind the bustling crowd.

_Jeez, don't tell me she genuinely has an interest in me_. Elsa sighed. _If only she knew I was a girl, that would stop her pestering me as quick as I can build a snowman. _

As Elsa groaned at the situation she somehow trapped herself in, she then remembered she had to meet Anna in the garden in less than ten minutes. Elsa looked at the ornate clock in the ballroom, she only had five minutes now. _Crap_.

She quickly bobbed and weaved through the dancing crowd, until she finally made it to the entrance to the garden. By now, she was panting and sweating from dodging all the dancers nearly slamming her with their jubilant dance moves. She sighed a breath of relief. _Finally, I'm free. _She deeply inhaled the night's crisp and cool air into her lungs and felt her muscles relax - the tension in them disappearing now that she had some privacy.

The chatter and noise of the party dissipated as she advanced further into the familiar gardens she could recall playing in with Anna when they were kids. Elsa knew exactly where Anna would be. She would be in the area of the garden she visited the most - the grove where the commemorative statue of their parents had been erected shortly after their death.

Elsa made her way there, treading along paths overflowing with colorful flowers of every variety imaginable - the result of their dedicated gardeners strenuous work. One piqued her interest because… it reminded her of Anna, or at least the color did. It was a red, fully-bloomed Chrysanthemum. Elsa knelt down, and carefully picked the flower, thanking the gardeners and their hard work for the gift.

Elsa continued along the path while reveling in the night's ambience, until she caught sight of the perfectly replicated statue of their mother and father. Anna, as predicted, was sitting on the bench below it, gazing longingly up at the motionless figures.

Elsa's heart dropped when she took in the sight of their deceased mother and father's stone duplicates - it had been so long since she'd seen the statue.

Anna hadn't noticed Elsa's presence - she was talking to the inanimate statue in a low whisper.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Anna greeted their parents, as if they were really there. "It's been a while," Anna's voice dropped low, provoking Elsa to strain her ears - she was hanging on Anna's every word.

"I _really_ miss you guys," Anna confessed, her voice cracking.

When Elsa heard the pain in Anna's voice, it nearly made her collapse to her knees, but she steadied herself against a nearby hedge. All Elsa could do, was continue to listen in distressed silence to her sister spill her heart out to carved stone.

Anna looked up at their parents' frozen faces, and a thoughtful expression graced her face. "Don't worry about Elsa. I'm doing my best to look after her," Anna said, unsurely. "At least, I'm _trying_ to." Anna bit her bottom lip nervously. "I hope you guys aren't disappointed in me…" Anna stopped and bowed her head low in shame. Anna fiddled with her fingers and remained silent.

Elsa stepped forward, her instincts strongly urging her to go forth and comfort her sister. As Elsa moved in closer, her foot accidentally landed upon a twig and it split loudly in the overhanging silence.

Anna's head snapped up, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"E-Eric!" She perked up and quickly and pushed herself off the bench.

For a moment, Elsa had forgotten she was still in disguise and then remembered Anna still didn't know it was her behind the mask.

"Princess," she started, still unable to break out of character, but Anna interrupted her.

"Eric, how long have you been standing there?" Anna asked, looking frazzled, something she rarely was.

"Princess, I-"

"How long?" Anna repeated, her patience growing thin.

"Not very long…" Elsa said, and Anna looked embarrassed. "Look, Princess Anna, there's something I need to tell you," Elsa started, deciding the charade had gone on long enough, but then she paused when she saw a lone tear slide down Anna's cheek.

"Sorry," Anna whispered. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that." Anna's lips were trembling and tears sparkled in her eyes like the stars in the night sky above them. Elsa could not recall seeing her sister look so sad - it caught her completely off guard. But her intuition pulled her towards the trembling girl, and she wrapped her arms protectively around Anna's body.

Anna fiercely returned the hug and buried her face into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa wanted to say something comforting, but couldn't find the right words. _Hey, it's okay, would sound too simple. Hey, it's me Elsa, Anna. You've just mistaken me for a man and I went along with it anyway, but I'm here for you as either Eric or Elsa - which is _definitely_ not the right thing to say during such a fragile moment. _

While they embraced, the tears Anna had shed, soaked through the shoulder of Elsa's jacket and wetted her skin - leaving the spots they dissolved onto, burning.

Elsa tightened her hold on Anna, wanting to soak all the pain from within her sister - if only she had the power to transfer sorrow. Words had no use at the moment - she'd just stay silent and show Anna how much she cared for her through actions alone.

Eventually, Anna pulled herself away from Elsa, leaving enough distance between them for Elsa to gather a good look at her. Elsa was left dumb by Anna's raw beauty. Even with her face stained with tears, Anna still managed to retain a unique level of perfection. The luminance of the moon reflected off of her teary, teal eyes, making them shine.

Elsa had to remind herself she had to breathe.

_Anna. _

Body moving on its own - driven by a long-subdued desire - Elsa moved her face close to Anna's, but stopped when their lips were only millimeters apart. _No, wait. This isn't right. _

Anna was waiting for Elsa to initiate the final push, but Elsa was thinking too much again.

The moment between them appeared frozen in time as the anticipation thickened to an unbearable degree.

"Eric," Anna whispered, longingly, and Elsa decidedly pulled back.

Anna's face flashed with hurt when she realized Elsa had backed away, but Anna was always so stubborn. If Elsa wasn't going to go all the way, then she would.

Anna moved in this time, and Elsa wanted nothing more than to receive the kiss from Anna she'd always dreamed of, but… _She thinks you're a man who doesn't exist_.

Elsa gently stopped Anna from moving in any closer by pressing a hand to her chest.

Anna grimaced and looked embarrassed by the rejection.

"Princess…" Elsa said, still in Eric mode. "This… I would love nothing more to, but-"

"But you don't like me, right?" Anna said, softly, while looking down at the ground.

"No!" Elsa cried out, a little too vehemently, startling Anna with her protest. "No," Elsa repeated, more softly. "It's not that at all. Believe me, I like you _a lot_," Elsa emphasized, and Anna's face lit up at the confession. _You cannot imagine how much. _

"But…" Elsa was tongue-tied. What was it she was trying to tell her?

"But?" Anna urged.

"I won't be around for long," Elsa came up with a quick lie.

Anna frowned at the news. "You're leaving?"

"Well, yes. I'll soon be moving to the Kingdom of Corona. I wouldn't want you to be involved with me when I will just leave you behind - you don't deserve to be left alone." Elsa was trying hard to kill off this character she had created, but Anna's stubborn ways refused to let her off so easily.

"We can always visit each other or write to each other," Anna suggested, hopefully. "Please, I never even got a chance to get to know you. I know this sounds loony, but I feel as if I'm connected to you somehow - like we're meant to be." A blush formed on Anna's cheeks. "I can just hear my sister now," Anna chuckled shyly. "You can't marry a man you just met," Anna said, in her most regal voice.

_I sound stiff like that? _Elsa thought, reevaluating her tense manner.

"N-not that I'm thinking of marriage so soon, of course!" Anna corrected, as soon as she realized what she had just said.

Elsa gulped at Anna's adorable, shy side and noticed the Chrysanthemum she had picked earlier was still gripped in between her fingers.

Anna followed Elsa's gaze and gasped softly when she spotted the flower.

"Did you… pick this for me?" Anna said, disbelievingly.

Elsa nodded her head. "Yes, princess." She passed the flower carefully into Anna's hand. Anna sweetly smiled at the gift. She twirled the flower in between her fingers and admired the Chrysanthemum's vibrant color.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Eric," Anna whispered, while reveling in the flower's woodsy scent.

Elsa clenched her jaw, trying desperately to come up with ways to untangle herself from her web of lies.

Anna quickly closed the space in between them to place a light kiss on Elsa's cheek. The spot where Anna's lips touched her skin, left a pulsating, tingling sensation. Elsa placed two fingers on the spot, wanting to trap the wonderful feeling.

Anna was blushing lightly - the shade of pink tinged her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. Elsa nearly swooned from such an endearing sight.

"Eric, will you do me a favor?" Anna looked up at Elsa with a shy smile - her large, puppy-dog eyes already working its magic.

"Yes, anything, Princess Anna," Elsa replied.

"Will you promise you won't forget me?"

"It will be impossible to forget you, princess," Elsa promptly responded, and smiled lovingly at Anna.

Anna's blush intensified and she smiled softly at the compliment. She looked like she wanted to say something more. "I was wondering…" Anna hesitated.

Elsa waited patiently for Anna to gain her bearings.

"I was wondering if I could take off your mask? I'd like nothing more than to see my prince charming's face from behind that hunk of plastic."

_It's made out of shiny fabric_, Elsa's mind spastically regurgitated. _Ugh, really_, _Elsa? _Elsa incredulously wondered about her train of thought.

Elsa was so lost in her own strange thoughts, she hadn't noticed Anna's hand reach out to grab at the mask's edges - already loosening the knots on the sides. Elsa realized too late what Anna was doing to stop her - she felt the fabric slip slowly away from her face and her mind rang in alarm like a World War II siren. _Run! Run, you idiot! _

But the mask was gone from her face and no longer kept her hidden from her foolish charade.

Anna gasped. "Elsa!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please forgive me for leaving you lovely readers hanging for so long. I intended to update fairly quickly, but college and life blah, blah, blah got in the way. But enough about me, let's get on with the show. **

**Chapter 6**

_Nooooo! _Elsa wailed helplessly in her mind as the look of utter shock flashed across Anna's face.

Everything appeared to be moving in slow-motion, like out of one of those cheesy Michael Bay movies. Anna's jaw slowly dropped, and she covered her mouth with her hand - completely in shock.

Elsa's mind had shut down - her brain short-circuiting like a can of soda spilling onto a keyboard. Unable to think straight anymore, Elsa desperately grasped for her mask hanging limply from Anna's hand, but the younger girl refused to let her get a hold of it - pulling the garment away as soon as Elsa thought she could successfully nab it.

Anna's face wore an expression of total confusion as she continued to dodge Elsa's snatching attempts.

"J-just… give it here," Elsa lamely whimpered, swiping her hand towards the mask repeatedly. _Yeah, like putting the mask back on now will solve everything. _

Elsa could not come up with a reason as to why the only course of action running through her mind was to pathetically reach out for the mask, as if she was some child desperately wanting her toy back. She felt so naked and vulnerable without the sanctuary the disguise provided.

Elsa's face was growing hot from embarrassment again, but her fingers were doing the exact opposite - making her skin prickle with an indescribable sharpness. The feeling only grew worse as a tingling sensation formed around her chest, slowly developing an icy layer round her wrist, down towards the very tip of her fingertips.

It seemed, pretending to be somebody else_, anybody _else, but herself was the only way for Elsa to have any semblance of control over her power. She was no longer the suave Eric - no, she was Elsa - clumsy and awkward Elsa.

After the umpteenth time attempting to take her mask back, Elsa's fight-or-flight instinct kicked in and she chose flight, purely out of habit. She turned her heels to run, but before she could even take a complete step, a strong grip on her wrist pulled her back like a backwards slingshot.

"No!" Anna's defiant voice rang out, and Elsa's heart stopped. "You don't get to run anymore! I'm sick of it!"

Elsa clenched her jaw in dread when she knew she couldn't just run away from her problems anymore. But, Elsa was finding it so very difficult to turn back around and face Anna - too embarrassed and awfully ashamed at everything she said and did. If only she had the power to disappear instead - oh, how she needed such an ability right now. The ice around Elsa's hands thickened after another layer formed atop the first one - her self-restraint waning with each passing moment with Anna as herself.

Ann's hand was still wrapped firmly around Elsa's wrist - refusing to let her go despite the ice around Elsa's hand being unbearably cold. Anna's hand trembled and Elsa's concern made her look back. Elsa flinched when she spotted the tears welling up in Anna's eyes as they looked at her, pleading for her to stay, for once.

"Anna…" Elsa, gasped, feeling a great guilt plop like dead-weight upon her heart. _Now look what you've done_, her mind scolded her.

Elsa turned her body back around - deciding this time, she would not run and leave Anna behind, alone and confused again. No, she would not repeat the same mistake again.

"Anna, please, just… I can explain," Elsa professed, as she started to reach out a hand to offer Anna a comforting touch, but she realized she was unable to offer such a simple gesture. Her gloved hands were still completely covered in ice.

Anna's body shook from the struggle of holding back her tears. Her eyes were shut tight and she now had her arms wrapped around her body - finding any way to comfort herself. Seeing Anna look deeply hurt because of her own doing, made Elsa want to dig a hole and bury herself in it.

Elsa couldn't just let her sister remain alone too long in such a state of sadness. Pulling off her gloves, and throwing them to the ground, Elsa's fingers were finally freed from their familiar prison. She could feel the cool air ripple past her skin and reawaken the dulled nerves in her pale digits.

_I can now truly _feel _Anna's warm skin for the first time without those pesky gloves. But do I dare?_ Taking off her gloves, meant Anna was more at risk to her power, but Elsa decided she would do anything to be able to feel her sister's skin again.

Doing her absolute best to maintain control over herself, Elsa hesitantly reached out her hands to cup Anna's face - it had been so long since she'd felt Anna's skin - so alive and warm. _She feels so soft_,Elsa thought incredulously. She wanted to hold Anna forever as if she was a fragile treasure.

Anna opened her eyes as soon as she felt Elsa's hands touch her face, and a few tears fell from her lashes. The green hue beautifully coloring Anna's irises, were vibrantly enhanced behind her fresh wall of tears. She was looking at Elsa in awe.

Elsa gulped nervously from the sight, both from guilt and from a desire which was most inappropriate at the time. _You have no right to think of her in such a lewd manner - especially, not after what you just put her through. In fact, you shouldn't even be touching her right now, you creep. _

Elsa dropped her hands from Anna's cheeks - her self-doubt clouding any pure intentions. Why couldn't she ever just be platonic with Anna?

When she lost contact with Anna's skin, Elsa believed she caught a slight look of disappointment momentarily flash across Anna's face, but she chocked it off to just being hopefully delusional.

Elsa looked down to the ground and whispered sincerely, "I'm sorry, Anna. I truly am. I never meant for this charade to go so far," Elsa paused, when she heard Anna's breath hitch in her throat. "I understand completely, if you hate me."

A long pause, and Elsa thought her relationship with Anna had now officially passed the border of irreparable damage. _It is for the best_, Elsa decided._ Hate me, Anna. Hate me, so you can finally move on with your life without me always bringing you down. _But Elsa thought wrong again.

"I don't hate you, Elsa," Anna confessed, softly, and Elsa lifted her eyes to meet Anna's - startled at Anna's capacity to forgive.

Anna wiped a tear drifting down the side of her cheekbone and said, "I could never hate you, Elsa, no matter what kind of ridiculous things you may do or how irrational you can be." She gave Elsa a small smile of approval, and Elsa's heart was alleviated from what felt like a million pounds worth of grief.

_She doesn't hate me,_ Elsa realized. _What a saint. What an angel. _I'd _have hated me for doing something so stupid. _Elsa should have known better - Anna was always so stubborn.

"Anna, I, I never meant to break your trust. Please, believe me when I say, going through with all this was never my intention," Elsa said, earnestly, while taking Anna's hands into hers - doing her best to keep her own hands from shaking. "I just wanted to see you, but then that girl mistook me for a guy and-"

Anna placed two fingers upon Elsa's lips and smiled gently. "It's okay. I understand," Anna whispered.

Anna let another small smile tug at the edge of her lips with her eyes downcast, but Elsa could tell, there still existed a hint of melancholy in her expression no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

"I know you never mean to hurt me. You could never hurt me," was all Anna said, and she looked down at the Chrysanthemum she still held in her hand, looking thoughtful.

Elsa's face turned a stark shade of red as she was reminded of the romantic gesture. What did Anna think of the gift now? Did she think it was just a sisterly display of affection? Or something more?

Anna looked up at Elsa and continued to gaze in wondrous silence at the older girl - her lips tightening as she contemplated upon a far away thought.

Elsa clenched her jaw anxiously as Anna's intense stare bore into her - trying to see past the enigmatic wall Elsa had maintained for so long. The silence between them lasted only a few seconds, but in a short amount of time, the atmosphere shifted; thickened.

Elsa fidgeted uncomfortably in place, trying to pull her mind towards any other thought than wanting to kiss Anna right then and there.

"I guess, in a way, my wish did come true." Anna whispered, breaking the silence. "I did get to meet a stranger, tall and fair tonight," she finished, with a wide smile. Anna was looking up at Elsa lovingly as her tears dried and faded from the night breeze sweeping by.

Elsa gulped. _Control yourself! Don't let your crazy ice powers hurt her again!_

Elsa smiled embarrassedly as she uncomfortably rubbed at the back of her neck. She did not know what to say to next. _Be smooth_, Elsa controlled herself. _Say something cool like, 'I'm no stranger, baby,' or, 'Any other wishes you'd like me to fulfill?'_ Elsa shook her head. _No, don't be a weirdo, just say… _

"I'm really not that tall," she spouted out, and grimaced at what she had just said out loud. Elsa mentally face-palmed herself. _No! No, you did it again! You are such a dork! Can't you do anything right? _

But Anna just smiled, even giggling lightly - putting the tip of her fingertips over her mouth. "Oh, Elsa," Anna sighed, and shook her head.

Elsa _really _wished she had the power to disappear now.

"You're tall enough," Anna stated, and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders. "See?" Anna got on her tiptoes. "You're taller than me, and that's enough," Anna lightly chuckled, her warm breath cascading over Elsa's cold skin.

"Just promise me, you won't hide from me again," Anna said, more seriously.

Elsa looked down at the top of Anna's head laying against her chest - her soft tresses brushing and tickling her flesh, causing her body to tremble from want.

"You never have to hide - I like you just the way you are, Elsa," Anna stated. She turned her head up to where their lips were only inches apart. Anna smiled. "Although, the night _is_ still young," she said, her eyes glinting mischievously under the moonlight.

_Oh dear, lord_, Elsa's mind repeated countless times.

"Will you dance with me, _Eric_?" Anna teased.

Elsa's blushed turned an even darker shade - she was surprised her nose didn't start bleeding. She knew she owed Anna anything she could offer her for being so forgiving. She also felt terrible for imparting false hopes in Anna, believing she had met her true love when it was just her older sister disguised as a man. She owed her at least one lousy dance.

"Of course, princess," Elsa played along, and smiled sweetly at the younger girl.

Anna smiled happily upon hearing the term of endearment - a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

Elsa offered her hand (glove-free) to Anna. She knew, she would not lose control of her power this time - this was purely a moment where only innocent love existed without the overtone of lust.

Anna didn't hesitate to reach out and Elsa enjoyed the smooth, soft skin of Anna's hand atop of hers as their fingers laced perfectly together.

They smiled at each other in silent good-humor. Elsa led Anna to the wide, open space in front of the statue of their parents, and attempted to twirl Anna the same way she saw many dancers do for their partners back at the ball. Anna completed only half a spin, and she couldn't keep a straight face for long.

Anna giggled, and joked, "Oh, _Eric_, what a skilled dancer you are!"

Elsa smiled and was compelled to pull Anna close to her in order to hold the smaller girl firmly in her arms. Anna's giggle subsided, and the atmosphere around them grew heavy, and both would not allow themselves to admit why.

Anna forced her eyes to meet Elsa's and they both looked at each other with only a few inches between their lips - waiting, for one or the other to say what it was which was still left unspoken.

"Ahem," a feigned cough came from behind the hedges to the garden's entryway.

They both looked toward the intruder, tearing their eyes away from each other. It was Hans.

"Mind if I ask what is going on here?" He coyly asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elsa turned her eyes away from Hans and back at Anna, but Anna only mirrored back Elsa's perplexed expression. They were still in each other's arms, caught in a scene the two sisters themselves could not interpret. Both could not find the right answer to Han's unexpected question. Or maybe, they knew what the answer was, but were too afraid to say it aloud.

_What _is_ going on here?_ Elsa internalized as their stares wavered away from each other. Anna looked lost in her own thoughts - digesting some inner struggle within herself.

Elsa then felt Anna gently pulling herself away from her arms, and coldness instantaneously overtook the warmth in place of Anna's body.

Anna stepped away, looking slightly bewildered at what might have been going on through her own mind. Anna turned her gaze to Elsa, and grasped her arms like she always did when she was unsure of something. She was staring at Elsa in a way, Elsa never saw Anna look at her before - there was an intensity in her eyes that made Elsa's heart flutter.

"I-I think I need some time alone for a while… to think," Anna dazedly said, rubbing the side of her arms. All the while, her eyes were only directed at Elsa, communicating wordlessly to her with an apologetic look.

Elsa parted her lips to protest, but Anna had already turned away to walk past Hans - they locked eyes briefly, but did not say anything to each other. Both Anna and Hans knew anything between them was kaput long before it even started.

Elsa reached out a hand towards Anna - trying to process what exactly just transpired. She moved forward to chase after Anna, but Hans blocked her way. _This_ _motherffff- _It took all Elsa had not to freeze off his sideburns.

"Move," she demanded, but Hans refused to comply.

"No, I don't think so, my _queen_," Hans said, letting the royal title glide off his tongue, as if relishing the way the word tasted. "You see, I think you and I both know, something is not quite right here."

Elsa gritted her teeth. _Don't ice his sideburns. Do not ice his stupid sideburns_. Elsa had to keep reminding herself in an effort to remain her composure.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Elsa brushed off Hans' comment, trying to move around the idiot blocking the only way to Anna.

"Ah, ah," Hans reprimanded Elsa as if she was some mindless child - stopping her from leaving once more. "_This_ photo says otherwise." Hans proceeded to pull out a photo and waved the still-developing image before Elsa's face.

Elsa had to squint her eyes to make out the image in the process of steadily forming into a clear photo. She gasped in shock. It was her and Anna in their embrace, but it had been cleverly taken to look as if they were kissing. _What the? _She looked at Hans' triumphant smirk and wanted to wipe it right off his smug face.

_The nerve of this guy_, Elsa seethed, and glowered at Hans. Should she freeze him right now and tell people he was an ice statue she just recently commissioned for the garden? She most definitely would have, if she wasn't too worried about what Anna would think of her if she suddenly became a murderess.

"Pretty convincing, isn't it?" Hans chuckled menacingly, tucking the photo safely inside the inner pocket of his jacket. "It was never my intention to take this photo, but I stumbled onto the opportunity while trailing you two to the garden, and so, I seized it. I know you two aren't really kissing, but it really does appear like you two are locking lips in this photo doesn't it? I take a darn good photo." Hans continued his monologue. "What would the kingdom think of this?" Hans feigned curiosity by placing a finger to his chin. "Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, in an incestuous relationship with her baby sister. Even going so far as to dress up as a man to court her own sister. My, what a scandal it would be." Hans looked at her like a slimy snake - his smirk growing wider with each passing moment he basked in his victory.

Elsa tried to make it look as if she was not phased by Hans' little speech, but deep down inside, she was scared - scared of what it might mean for her, and more importantly, Anna's future. "What is it you want?" Elsa forced out, through gritted teeth. Her hands shook from restraining her powers - if she so much as twitched a finger, a blast of sharp icicles may have pierced the side-burned villain.

Hans chuckled evilly - he was taking his role as the bad guy way too far. _Maybe just one ice blast won't kill him, at least, I don't think it would… _Elsa contemplated as Hans proceeded to circle around her with his arms behind his back. He was strutting around her with an air of pompous arrogance - Elsa wasn't sure how much more of his antics she could take before she snapped.

He stopped behind her, and she then felt his breath circle around her ear as he spoke - a strong wave of nausea washed over her. "It's not _what_, I want," Hans said, "It's _who_ I want," he finished, and Elsa could practically visualize his triumphant smirk as he spoke, even though she wasn't facing him.

She whipped herself around to challenge him. "Don't you dare even _think_ of Anna," Elsa threatened him, which only made him laugh harder.

After a hearty bout of laughter, Hans said, "Oh, my queen, you've got it all wrong. Not Anna - It's _you_ I'm talking about." He encroached closer to Elsa, and she backpedaled instinctively.

"Me?" She said, incredulously.

Hans smirked. "Yes, you, _Queen_ Elsa," he confirmed. "You are the only reason why I even tried so hard to get close to Anna - she was only my leeway towards my ultimate goal - which is you."

Elsa decided she had heard enough. She raised her hands and was ready to strike him with a bout of her power, but then Elsa remembered, only the castle staff and Anna knew her secret. Revealing her power now - without fatally killing Hans that is - would be detrimental to not only herself, but Anna. What would the kingdom do? Exile both of them? She couldn't risk Anna's safety no matter how tempting it was to obliterate Hans at the moment. _Control yourself. For Anna_, she thought, and inhaled deeply.

Elsa let her hands fall back down to her sides, thinking desperately for a more reasonable solution. Hans refused to let her have her own personal space, closing in even more, until she could see every strand of hair on his sideburns.

Elsa thought she might as well take the opportunity to try and take the photo from him, but failed miserably. She clawed at his jacket, hoping to open the lapels to retrieve the photo, but ended up pawing his chest instead, without really accomplishing much.

Hans took her wrists in his hands and held them firmly. Elsa groaned inwardly at how slow her reflexes was. _Even a blind person could have successfully taken the photo out of Hans' jacket from such a close distance. _

Hans chuckled and enjoyed seeing Elsa look so frazzled. "My, aren't you a feisty one. Were you trying to be a bad girl and steal the photo from me, or were you making a move on me?" Hans smiled widely at Elsa.

Elsa scowled in disgust. _Smooth move, Elsa. The only chance you had to swipe the one piece of evidence this scuzbag has on you, and you end up feeling him up instead. Ugh. _

Elsa fiercely pulled back her wrists from Hans' grip, and wiped her hands on the sides of her jacket in extreme disgust. "Trust me, I would rather light myself on fire while stabbing myself in the eyes with ten inch needles than touch you," Elsa spat out.

Hans only smiled and said, "I'm sure Anna has a different opinion of me. She seemed to be quite taken with me actually," Hans egged Elsa's temper on. "If I really wanted to, I would have had her on her knees in a matter of hours."

Elsa's blood pounded with a fiery rage and her reaction was to knee him right in the groin, which she promptly did.

"Oof!" Hans cried out in pain, and doubled over, cupping his private parts.

_Bulls-eye. _

Hans let out a shaky laugh, still in great pain. "Y-you misunderstood me," he gasped out, struggling to keep his smirk on his face. "When I said she'd be on her knees, I-I meant-"

"It doesn't matter," Elsa cut him off. _It still felt damn good to do that. _

"You're not as fragile as you look," Hans chuckled, with one eye closed in pain. He pushed his hands off his knees to struggle back to an upright position. He wobbled a bit at first, but eventually found his center of gravity. "But no matter what," he said, still breathless. "I'm still the one with the upper hand," Hans reminded her, as he patted the right side of his breast pocket.

Elsa looked at him with such hatred, it could have froze hell over.

"If you don't want this to go public," Hans started, "Then there is something you can do for me. In return, I give you my word, I will give you the photo of you and Anna being… intimate." Hans said, knowingly.

Elsa glared at Hans, refusing to believe she was at the mercy of such a slime-ball. Unfortunately, she knew there wasn't much she could do. Hans really did have the upper hand, and she hated to admit it. If she used her powers on him, then her ability would be exposed and that wouldn't be good - he'd have _two_ things to blackmail her with. If she refused whatever offer Hans had in mind, the supposed incestuous relationship between her and Anna would be revealed. Whether the evidence was false or not - it was still a damn convincing photo. _You win, for now, sideburns._

"What is the offer?" Elsa said, lowly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hans titled his chin up, making him look a thousand times more pompous. "To marry me," he simply stated.

Elsa's jaw dropped. Her immediate response was, "No. _Hell_, no."

Hans shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you insist. I'll just go back inside and make a little announcement about this photo I just took of the queen and her sister…" He then turned to walk away.

Elsa panicked. "No! J-just give me a moment to think about this," Elsa cried out.

Hans turned back around to face her. "There's nothing to think about," he suggested. "If you marry me, I'll give you the only photo of you and Anna acting in more than a sisterly manner, and I'll be king - we'll both win. Or, if you don't marry me, I'll just tell everyone what goes on behind the queen's closed doors, and you and Anna will be ruined."

Elsa's heart dropped and it felt like a large, gaping hole replaced her stomach. She gulped nervously and forced her brain to think as fast as it could. _What do I do? _Elsa desperately thought, but no answer came to relieve her from the stressful situation. All she could think about was what would be best for Anna.

Elsa sighed in defeat and clenched her fists. "_Okay_, fine." She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Is that a yes?" Hans said, expectantly.

Elsa couldn't let the confirmation out of her mouth, so she just nodded yes.

Hans smile grew even larger and he stepped forward towards Elsa. "Announce it back at the party. I will meet you back inside," was all he said, and turned around to walk out of the garden back to the ballroom.

Elsa was left numb and raw from what she had done. "I did not just give in to that side-burned vomit-bag," Elsa whispered to herself incredulously. "But what choice did I have?" Elsa thought to herself as she thought about what she could have done different.

She thought of Anna and wondered where she had run off to. Before she was going to make any crazy announcements, Elsa felt the need to talk to Anna first. I_'ve got to see Anna_, was all she thought, and moved to head back inside to look for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just wanted to say, I thought the reviews for the last chapter were hilarious - in a good way. Remain frick-frackin' awesome, readers. **

**Chapter 8**

Elsa circled around the palace in a state of psychotic frenzy - not looking at all where she was going. In such a hurry, Elsa even unintentionally smashed through a couple of hedges the poor gardeners meticulously tried to cut into perfect rectangles.

_I'm so sorry_, _gardeners_, she thought as she tumbled through yet another bush in her path - after unsuccessfully trying to leap over it. She made a note, to be the one to snip the hedges personally next time.

The only thought booming in her mind was to find Anna. Why? Shoot, even she didn't know the exact reason.

Perhaps, she wanted to gather Anna in her arms and whisk her away from all the crap always happening to them. Somewhere far, like the mountains - she'd dreamt about doing it many times. Although, she wouldn't feel right, taking Anna from a life of luxury to rough it out on a sub-zero degree mountain top. Such things only happened in movies.

After some more sporadic running, Elsa finally reached her destination - a secret back entrance into the palace. Elsa took a key out of her pocket, and unlocked the door. She stepped through to a quiet hallway - everyone was still busy at the party.

Elsa walked along the dark corridor until she reached Anna's room. She stopped to listen. At first, she didn't hear a sound, and she turned to walk away - deciding Anna wasn't in there. She caught the sound of a muffled sniffle, and she pressed an ear to the door. Was Anna crying?

Elsa hesitated, bit her bottom lip, and shifted nervously in place. After some time, she decided to finally knock on the door. The hollow knocks echoed loudly down the expansive corridor. Her heart was beating fiercely. She finally had a taste of how Anna must have felt all those times she'd done the same at her door. This only made Elsa feel worse. How Anna never gave up on her even though she received no response, always boggled her mind.

Anna's sniffles stopped, and Elsa heard a shuffle on the other side. The door opened and Anna stood before her - it was apparent she had been crying from her puffy, red eyes. Anna's eyes were wide when she realized it had been Elsa knocking on her door.

Elsa stood still, not knowing what to do.

Anna looked uncomfortable and seemed unable to look Elsa in the eyes. "Elsa!" Anna gasped. "W-what are you doing here?" She clutched the side of the door, trying to hide her obvious discomfort.

"I-I'm not sure," Elsa answered, truthfully. She turned to look away at nothing. Why had the atmosphere between them shifted so much since the last time they spoke?

Anna looked ready to shut the door after Elsa's long silence. "Well, if there's nothing you need…" Anna whispered, looking quite conflicted. "Please, you really shouldn't be around me," Anna finished, her eyes reflecting a confusion Elsa saw too many times in her own reflection. The door was already slowly closing.

"No!" Elsa cried out. This may be her last chance to let Anna know how she truly felt. No more fucking concealing anything. "Anna, I-I…" Elsa started, but the damn words refused to become dislodged from her throat. _Why was saying just one simple sentence so frickin' hard? _

"I-I-" Elsa continued, stumbling over her words. When suddenly, a force pushed her back. Warm body crashed against hers and her lips were covered by something so unbelievably soft. _What the? _Anna, was kissing her! This was in no shape or form a sisterly kiss, mind you. It was erratic and hungry from a long desire boiling over from years of unspoken confessions.

Anna had forced Elsa's body out into the hallway and up against a windowsill with a view of the garden. Thankfully, the hallway was empty. Once Elsa made contact with the window, the glass immediately became covered with a sheet of ice crackling over the pane, but both girls were too busy to notice. Elsa's back hit the ledge and a sharp pain shot up her spine, but she didn't mind the injury at all - she'd take a stab in the thigh if it meant Anna would be kissing her.

Anna had lost complete control of herself - mindlessly pushing her body roughly up against Elsa's all while exploring Elsa's mouth. _Am I dreaming? If I wake up now, I swear, I will kill someone._

But Elsa wasn't dreaming. She was definitely feeling everything as a person awake would - all of Anna's small bites on her bottom lip, the rough groping she felt on her hips. _Oh, mercy_, Elsa thought, lost in delirium.

Elsa swooned and wanted to give in completely to the wonderful sensations coursing through her, but then Hans' weasel face flashed in her mind like an annoying alarm clock during a delicious dream.

_But I really, really don't want this to end_, Elsa whined in her thoughts. Anna wasn't making it any easier to stop - she was now moaning softly in Elsa's mouth as her hands roved upwards towards Elsa's chest and Elsa's brain exploded from both the alluring sound and the feeling of being touched by Anna… like _that_.

She struggled to speak in protest, but Anna's lips refused to let her get a word out. "Mmph!" Elsa squealed, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders. _No_, Elsa's mind tried to rationalize. _Stop now. Deal with Hans. Then you are free to jump for joy at this newfound door you've opened with Anna. Business first, then pleasure._

With all the willpower one human could muster, Elsa forced her face to turn away from Anna's hungry appetite. She gasped as soon as their lips broke contact and her chest heaved from a lack of air in her lungs.

Anna looked up at her with a clouded look of insatiable lust in her eyes, and Elsa choked back a gasp at the seductive sight. She's going to kill Hans for making her stop such an amazing, long-time-coming, moment. _Sideburns is so dead_.

Anna's expression shifted into one of embarrassment. Her hands, still gripped tightly around Elsa's hips, dropped, once she realized what she was doing. The brightest, deepest, blush was on Anna's cheeks. "Oh, my gosh," Anna whispered, horrified. "Elsa… I'm-"

But Elsa stopped her from apologizing. "No, don't be," was all she said, flashing Anna a smile she rarely gave anyone. _You have absolutely no reason to be sorry._

Anna's embarrassment subsided slightly with Elsa's comforting words , but she still remained unnerved by how much she had lost control of herself.

"That was- I really-" Elsa found it difficult to translate her current emotions into words. Anna's face was flushed and she was biting her lower lip - nibbling the flesh Elsa had just tasted moments ago.

"This…" Anna trailed off, her eyes looking down to the floor. "What is this?" Anna breathed out, her voice heavy with unspoken guilt. She was clutching her chest, as if stricken with a sickness.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't know what the right words would be to say. As the silence between them lingered, the air around them grew increasingly frigid - matching Elsa's inner tumultuous emotions. Out of nowhere, a vague hint of snowfall began to sprinkle around them even though they were indoors - like magic.

Anna looked up at the snow seemingly falling through the ceiling. Her eyes, clouded with doubt, now shone with a carefree joy Elsa remembered seeing many times when Anna was a child. Witnessing such joy in Anna's eyes, never failed to melt her heart each time, no matter what age they may be.

Anna raised an upturned hand to catch a snowflake, and it melted instantly in the palm of her hand. She was staring at the small drop of water in deep thought. "Like magic," Anna whispered. She smiled gently and looked at Elsa.

Elsa returned Anna's gaze, with her eyes brimming with nothing but love for the younger girl.

"This…" Anna began, "_Us_," she corrected. "is just like magic, huh?" She looked at Elsa, and she grinned amusedly. Anna's eyes swam with tears she kept back as she gazed longingly at Elsa's face.

Elsa returned her smile with equal measure and took Anna's hands in her own. "Yes," she said. "You can't explain it, but there's no reason to."

Anna smiled and leapt into Elsa's arms to hug her tightly. Elsa heard Anna exhaling a sigh of relief. "I've always thought you hated me," Anna confessed.

Elsa hugged Anna's body tighter. "Never, Anna. Never, ever." If only she knew just how deep her love was for her.

Elsa moved to place a kiss on Anna's cold forehead.

"Hey," Anna said, with a blush tinged bright-red on her cheeks. "You're touching me, and look, no influx of magic." Anna smiled happily at Elsa, and it was Elsa's turn to blush.

"Y-yeah," Elsa said, but then the snow around them fell at a heavier rate.

Anna stared at the increased snowfall and looked amused. "Well, you're getting better at controlling your magic," she commented, and snuggled into Elsa's neck.

The snow was now whipping around them and Anna shivered. "Guess I spoke too soon," Anna laughed softly, pushing her body even closer into Elsa - trying to find refuge from the cold.

A large snow pile dropped a few feet from them and Elsa squealed in surprise. "Ah! Okay, I'll stop touching you," Anna pouted, and retracted her arms from Elsa.

Elsa was cursing profusely in her mind. As she spewed a paragraph of internal curses, she was reminded of Hans. _Shit! I almost forgot! _Elsa looked at the large grandfather clock ticking in the hallway - she had less than an hour before the party ended. She had to hurry. Hans might whip out the incriminating photo at any moment.

"I've got to deal with something Anna, and then I'll be back okay?" Elsa said, cryptically. Anna looked bewildered by Elsa's statement.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Anna replied.

"It will only take a moment," Elsa reassured. _Sure, attempting to stop a coup will only a take a moment_, her mind sassed. Elsa forced her legs to walk away from Anna who looked slightly hurt by Elsa's quick abandonment.

But a needy tug on her jacket caused her to turn back around. She turned to look at Anna, who had a serious glint in her eyes. "Now that everything is out in the open," Anna pointed out. "There's no need to keep any new secrets from me, Elsa."

Elsa thought if she should tell Anna about Hans' scheme, and figured maybe it would be best if she did. She decided Anna was right and she started from the beginning. Anna listened to her every word - gasping at the right moments, and becoming infuriated when Elsa came to the part about Hans' plot to become king.

"That- that scumbag, poor-excuse-for-a-man, stupid, side-burned, twisted, son-of-a-b-" Anna raged after Elsa finished the whole story. She had never seen Anna become so livid. Elsa hated to admit it, but she liked it.

"Okay, but see," Elsa interrupted Anna's rant, "we only have less than an hour before he reveals the photo to the whole party," Elsa had to reel Anna back in.

Anna was breathing heavily and her fists clenched and shook at her sides. "Why did you even agree to marry him in the first place?" Anna asked, slightly angry at Elsa's submissiveness.

Elsa opened her mouth to explain her reasoning, but Anna didn't allow her to speak. "It doesn't matter," Anna dismissed. "If he wants to marry you, he'll have to go through me first," Anna growled, and already walking ahead back to the ballroom.

Elsa looked at the back of Anna's head with wide eyes. Fiery Anna just seemed to suit her so well. Elsa blushed when she heard the protective tone in Anna's voice. She shivered. Another large pile of snow fell in the hallway as the two made their way back to the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"A-Anna, hold on!" Elsa cried out, and grabbed Anna's shoulder. "We can't just barge into the ballroom without a plan."

Anna turned around, and Elsa caught sight of fiery rage in Anna's eyes, making them gleam. "You just told me we don't have much time. Who knows if that knuckle-dragger already blabbed to everyone," Anna said, impatiently, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes cast towards the large doors leading to the ballroom - chatter and noise could still be heard behind them.

Elsa rubbed her arm, unable to come up with anything to say. She turned her eyes up at Anna with her head bowed, hoping the younger girl could think of a plan.

Anna sighed, after realizing Elsa had no ideas, and went to take a peek into the ballroom. She surveyed the room until she caught sight of the only man with large, obnoxious sideburns. Hans was standing with the Duke of Weselton on the sidelines, looking bored and annoyed.

"There he is, that conniving worm," Anna seethed, narrowing her eyes at Hans. She picked up her trailing dress, as if readying herself to charge him.

"No, Anna," Elsa said, moving in close to Anna to stop her from doing anything irrational. "We can't afford to make a scene. Hans could show everyone the photo at any moment."

Anna looked up at Elsa, obviously frustrated at their predicament. "So what if he does?" Anna challenged. "It's not like what the photo shows isn't true. So what if the whole kingdom knows we're _involved_," Anna emphasized, inching her face close to Elsa's as she worked herself up into another angry fit.

Elsa cleared her throat and tried to put some space in between them. "Remember, not everyone understands, Anna. I wish it was as simple as you say."

Elsa's rationality didn't seem to reach Anna. "Ugh, it's a new age," Anna groaned. "It's our business. No one else's. What's there not to understand?" She took another peek into the room, scrutinizing the partygoers.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Anna," Elsa said, softly, and eyed the clock on the wall. Hans was growing impatient, and his scowl grew deeper with each passing minute he didn't see Elsa show up. They had to come up with an idea quick.

Anna turned back to look at Elsa, contemplating something - her eyes lighting up with an idea. Elsa stood frozen in place, wondering what was going through the redhead's mind.

Anna looked at Elsa then outside the window, then back at Elsa again. A faint smirk pulled at the edge of her lips.

"A-Anna?" Elsa finally squeaked out, growing increasingly uncomfortable from Anna's intense stare.

Anna moved in close to Elsa until their noses touched.

"W-what are you doing, Anna?" Elsa gasped, as Anna slowly nuzzled her nose against Elsa's. Anna's lips grazed lightly against Elsa's while she pushed her body in close against Elsa, and then pulling away teasingly.

Elsa felt Anna's hips meet hers over and over again, sending little waves of pleasure below her abdomen each time.

"This is no time- Mmph!" Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's, silencing her. Anna nibbled on Elsa's bottom lip for a few seconds before she pulled away to look out the window. Elsa tried to follow Anna's gaze, but Anna wouldn't allow her to turn her face away. Another kiss, this time, much more lustful with less innocence behind it.

Elsa thought Anna had maybe gone bonkers. She pulled her head back and stammered, "A-anna," Elsa gasped, feeling Anna move her lips from Elsa's mouth and down to her jaw line. Anna's hot kisses trailed down to her neck and Elsa involuntarily bucked her body up against the younger girl. "Ah!" Elsa softly cried out when Anna began to suck and lightly bite the sensitive base of Elsa's collarbone. Elsa was losing all control of herself - slipping into a state of mindless euphoria as Anna teased and sucked the base of her neck with her hot mouth. The warmth spreading all over Elsa's skin ceased when Anna pulled her face away.

"Yes! It worked!" Anna suddenly cried out, tearing her lips away from Elsa's neck. Anna quickly wiped a sliver of drool from her own lips with her thumb, and Elsa's heart nearly burst from her chest upon seeing such a sight.

Anna was staring out the window with a joyous light in her eyes. Elsa's breath came out erratically in short bursts - her cheeks flushed from a building, unreleased desire. She finally had a chance to look out the window too and saw, to her surprise, a tumultuous snowstorm raging outside. Had she done that?

"Come on!" Anna urged, taking Elsa's hand and pulling her into the ballroom.

"W-wait, Anna!" Elsa cried out, her knees still wobbly from all the lust still fogging her mind. She didn't want to stand before everyone when she was still turned-on. Anna seemed to not even hear Elsa's protests, and she burst through the doors of the ballroom with Elsa dragging behind her.

Everyone was staring outside at the snowstorm Elsa had created - even Hans watched on as the storm raged as an analogy of the desire currently churning within Elsa.

_Weird_, Elsa thought. _It's like they're all watching my libido acting up_. She watched the crowd gazing at the violent storm, and she folded her hands over the center of her thighs - feeling strangely violated.

"Attention everyone!" Anna yelled out, her voice echoing throughout the big ballroom.

Hans spotted the two sisters standing at the top of the staircase, and he narrowed his eyes at them. The rest of the party looked on with revere at the princess and trying to catch a good look at the queen hiding behind her - Elsa did not want their first impression to be of her in a suit.

Anna continued. "There's a dangerous snowstorm brewing as you all can see, and it will only become worse with each passing minute. I suggest you all leave now! Thanks for coming!" She added, cheerfully, waving her hand before everyone's nervous faces.

Without fail, Anna's words of caution were taken seriously by all the guests. Everyone immediately scrambled around the room, looking for their coats and dates in a state of frenzy. Elsa thought they looked like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off.

The Duke of Weselton ushered his men to literally carry him off to his coach and his group left the palace's grounds within minutes. Hans was left stunned amongst the crowd of running men and women trying to vacate in time before the storm hindered them. He opened his mouth to say something, but no one paid attention to him - some even roughly bumped into him. Anna prayed silently for everyone to leave as fast as possible before Hans had a chance to reveal the photo. Fortunately, everything appeared to be going according to her plan. The whole party left much quicker than she had even anticipated.

The ballroom was now empty with only a few scraps of trash wafting around the large space. Hans stood at the center, his hair was a mess from its usual impeccable coif. His mouth was hanging open and he looked distressed.

Elsa stared at Anna with her mouth hung open. Anna noticed Elsa staring at her and she rubbed her shoulder nervously. "I'm surprised my plan worked," she shyly confessed.

"Remind me to properly thank you later," Elsa said, more suggestively than she intended to.

Anna blushed, and smiled at Elsa. The two sisters then both turned their gaze towards the lone Hans with perfect synchronicity. They peered down at him from the staircase.

Hans stepped back with a raised hand. "N-now, now," he stuttered, as Elsa and Anna descended the steps towards where Hans stood. "L-let's talk about this. I-I can explain," Hans pleaded. They stood before him, humoring him for the time being by pretending to listen to him. He turned to Anna and looked at her with his big doe eyes. Hans jutted his bottom lip and said, "Please, Anna, whatever Elsa told you was a lie! You've got to believe me!"

But Anna didn't listen to a word he was saying. The last thing Hans saw was Anna's fist before he was knocked unconscious.

"Urgh," Hans gargled from his dry throat as he awoke. "W-where am I?" His head was pounding and when he roved his tongue over his teeth, he felt a hole where his bottom tooth was. His whole face was throbbing with pain. Anna sure punched hard. He moved his arms, but they were constricted by shackles melded to the wall. "Ahh!" He screamed out, fruitlessly pulling at the cuffs around his wrists.

He was in a dark and dingy room - the palace dungeon's. "L-let me out of here!" He cried out, still trying to pull his wrists from their confinements.

He stopped moving when he heard voices outside the door and recognized them immediately.

"We can't just leave him here, Anna," Elsa's even voice echoed outside the jail cell.

"Why not? We both know he deserves it," Anna rebutted.

"Of course, he deserves it, but…"

"You feel bad for him?" Anna implied.

"No! How dare you accuse me of such a horrid thing!" Elsa cried out. "How could I possibly feel sorry a guy who just tried to steal our kingdom away from us!"

Hans heard the shuffling of bodies and then he caught Anna whispering, "Good to hear, you know how jealous I can get, Elsa. And when I get jealous, there's no telling what I'm capable of," Anna said, darkly.

There was no response from Elsa, save for a small noise coming from her throat.

"You belong to me and only me, my ice queen," Anna teased, chuckling lightly. Silence followed, but then Hans could hear Elsa trying to stifle a moan.

"A-anna…" Elsa gasped, softly. Anna giggled, and continued doing whatever it was she was doing to Elsa out of Hans' sight.

Hans continued to listen to the noises coming from the sisters and he grew enraged. He furiously shook the chains on the shackles and said, "You two just don't know when to quit do you!" He barked out.

The sound of moving footsteps approaching closer echoed in the jail's hall, and Hans saw the two sisters peek into his cell. Elsa's face was flushed and Anna had a devilish glint in her eyes.

"If I were you," Anna said, "I'd be much more courteous to the ones who hold your life in their hands," Anna threatened.

"A-anna," Elsa placated the girl.

Anan turned to her older sister. "What? You're too nice for your own good, Elsa. This dog deserves to be put in his place."

Hans ruefully chuckled, and his laughter echoed off the prison's walls. "You two are nuts! I'm a prince! You can't keep me locked in here forever - they'll be looking for me in no time!"

Anna snorted. "Yeah, right. Didn't you tell me your family doesn't pay any attention to you because you're the youngest out of thirteen brothers? Unless, that was a lie too."

"No, you're right," he chuckled, dryly. "That is true. Thirteen brothers, and I'm the thirteenth - how fitting." His evil grin turned to a scowl and he didn't say another word.

"Come on, Anna, let's go back upstairs so we can talk. _Alone_," Elsa whispered, urgently, to Anna.

Anna parted her lips to respond, but suddenly a knock came from behind the door to the prison.

"Who could that be?" Elsa questioned aloud. "I specifically told everyone not to disturb us." She walked over to the door to open it, and a palace guard came marching through.

"Queen Elsa," he said, through his steel helmet. "My apologies for the intrusion, but it appears a Lady Alexandra, has come in search for Prince Hans. She is requesting to meet with you. She says it is urgent." 

Anna and Elsa looked at each other with confused expressions. "Lady Alexandra?" They said, in unison. They turned to stare at Hans who was now smiling at the news.

"So," he said, "She's come looking for me after all. I thought she would never show up." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"Who the heck is Lady Alexandra?" Anna said, breaking the momentary silence. She looked at Elsa who appeared as equally clueless.

Elsa stepped up to Hans' cell and stood on a spot where the moon shone upon from a small window. Illuminated by the pale spotlight, Hans properly gazed upon the splendor of the Queen's beauty for the first time, and his emotions were rattled unnervingly - something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Explain," Elsa sternly demanded, her icy-blue eyes peering down filled with resentment.

Despite the malice in Elsa's stare, Hans grinned, clearly amused by the high curiosity the sisters showed in their unexpected guest.

"She's… just a friend, in a sense," Hans explained, his smooth expression twisting slightly as he spoke. "She's actually my brother's fiancé," he finished, his eyes darkening somewhat.

"This all doesn't make any sense," Anna butted in. "What girl - or anybody really - would want to be friends with you?" Anna looked truly perplexed at the idea of Hans having any sort of semblance to a friend. "And if this, Lady Alexandra, considers you a buddy as you claim, then she _has_ to be as diabolically nuts as you are." Anna concluded, as she paced before Hans' cell like a shark wary of its prey.

"Hmm, she's not nuts, but she's not quite sane either. A bit odd, I must admit," Hans said and shrugged his shoulders with a faint smile still lingering on his face. "But really, I'm positive my brother just wants to further insult me by sending his fiancé to fetch me. It is just his way of saying I'm not worth his time," Hans spat, his lips curling from a secret thought passing through his mind.

"Can't blame him," Anna muttered.

"You're not telling us something," Elsa stated. "I'm sure, Lady Alexandra, hasn't come all this way just to accompany you home."

"There's nothing to tell," Hans chuckled. "It's just like I said. She is simply my brother's fiancé," Hans answered, and stared at Elsa. His eyes then swiveled in Anna's direction. "I can see the photo I've taken of you two has been retrieved." Hans sighed, as he gazed at the picture in Anna's hand. "Happy? You've won. Now, just let me out so Lady Alexandra can take me back to the Southern Isles," he added, tiredly, and hung his head. Although, there was no mistaking the bright glint still prevalent in his eyes.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna scoffed. "Do you really believe a word this idiot is telling us after all the times he's lied?"

"Well…" Elsa paused, thinking of what the best course of action would be. She never thought she'd end up in such a predicament all because she decided to wear a suit instead of a dress to a stupid ball. "We can't expect to just keep him here, Anna," Elsa reasoned. Elsa hated the idea of freeing Hans, but now that he was no longer a threat, there really was no reason to keep him locked up.

"B-but," Anna stammered. "He might just come back with another dastardly plan! Once a villain, always a villain," Anna grumbled, and folded her arms across her chest. "And this Lady Alexandra's background sounds like a character profile out of one of those bad murder mystery novels. Something just doesn't sit right with me."

Elsa bit her bottom lip and looked at Hans as she tried to foresee the future. Maybe, Anna was right. Should she risk releasing Hans? _What would mom and dad do? _Elsa thought as her eyes flitted back towards Anna. _They'd probably execute him - I definitely know dad would, but mom…_

Elsa sighed. "Release him," Elsa said, to the guard, making up her mind.

Anna turned to Elsa with her mouth hung open in shock. "What? Elsa!" Anna cried out. "You're actually giving this snake his freedom back?"

Elsa fully understood why Anna would be angry with her decision, so she decided to stay silent. Instead, Elsa looked down at Hans kneeling on the floor and said, "Count yourself lucky I don't order my guards to execute you right now."

Upon hearing Elsa's threat, a flash of fear passed in Hans' eyes.

"But heed my words," Elsa continued, "If I so much as see a flash of your face and sideburns in our kingdom again, I will personally be the one to end your life. Understood?" Elsa glowered at Hans, showing him she meant what she said.

Hans clenched his jaw, but his expression remained neutral. "Understood," he said, evenly. His eyes turned to the floor as the guard unlocked his shackles. The metallic cuffs clacked loudly once they hit the ground, and Hans could finally stand himself up.

He rubbed his sore wrists, but he no longer exuded his usual cocky amusement.

Elsa turned to the guard and said, "Please, inform Lady Alexandra we will be right up to meet with her."

The guard bowed and made his way out of the prison without another word.

Anna stood off to the side, clearly perturbed by Elsa's decision.

Hans took a step out of his cell, and he stood before the two sisters. A slow smile crept across his face. "Would it be inappropriate to say, I actually had a good time tonight? Queen Elsa cross-dressing, devious scheming, and even a personal knockout from the princess herself! Hope we can do it again sometime," Hans finished with a flourish, and his obnoxious grin was now fully back.

Anna stepped up to him, with fire smoldering in her eyes. Despite the fact that Hans was taller, appeared to have no effect on Anna as she growled, "You're just damn lucky, Elsa, is here to hold me back. If she wasn't…" Anna paused, and Hans took a step back. "Let's just say I'd do something very, very terrible not only to your sideburns, but to another part of you that's just as equally useless."

"Anna," Elsa said, gently grabbing Anna's shoulder, and the younger girl turned to her.

"Elsa, it's not too late to just throw him back in the cell, throw away the key, and tell this Lady Alexandra we never even saw him. Hans _who_?" Anna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"He's no threat to us, Anna," Elsa said, placing her hands upon Anna's shoulders. "He's just a coward who caught a break tonight," Elsa assuredly said, and the doubt in Anna's eyes faded somewhat as she stared at Elsa's confident expression.

"Okay," Anna sighed, looking up into Elsa's eyes. "I trust your decision, Elsa."

Elsa's stomach lurched and she began to grow wary of the future. What if she ended up being wrong and her decision will come back to haunt her? No, she would make sure Hans would never be a threat to them - especially Anna - again.

Elsa retained her calm and cool composure and nodded gratefully to Anna's acquiescence. Anna smiled fondly at Elsa, but her smile turned into a frown when Hans suddenly spoke again.

"I'm sorry to disturb yet another fluffy moment, but shall we proceed upstairs?" He smiled toothily, and it took all Anna had not to sock him again.

"Yes, let us take out the trash, Anna," Elsa aloofly said, and walked ahead.

Anna followed behind Elsa as they made their way out of the prison. While they proceeded down the long hall, Anna would turn around to point and laugh silently at Hans as if to say, 'Ha! My sister called you trash!' Anna then silently moved her mouth to enunciate her new nickname for Hans, 'trashy sideburns'.

Hans did his best to ignore Anna's grade school-like teasing by looking the other way, while scratching self-consciously at his sideburns.

Now upstairs, the bright lights were a stark contrast from the dim lights of the palace's jail. It took a few seconds until Elsa's eyes readjusted to the brightness. From a distance, Elsa could vaguely make out the figure of a woman standing patiently in the center of the ballroom with her own _huge _bodyguard standing behind her.

There was something quite mesmerizing about the woman, Elsa couldn't help but think. But when they approached the woman and stood in her vicinity, something about her aura made Elsa uncomfortable and Elsa could not figure out a specific reason why.

"How do you do, Queen Elsa," Lady Alexandra courteously said, and curtseyed with her trailing red dress. She repeated the same gesture to Anna.

The sisters were struck silent by her alluring presence - yes, she was stunning, but an undeniable unsettling effect pervaded around her.

"There you are, Hans," Lady Alexandra said, as if scolding a child, turning to Hans who trailed behind Anna. "Your brothers all assumed you must have run off and got married," she said, jokingly.

Anna snorted, and Elsa elbowed her lightly.

"Ouch," Anna softly muttered behind Elsa. "That hurt, Elsa," Anna whined into Elsa's ear.

Lady Alexandra turned her attention back to Elsa and Anna. "My," Lady Alexandra gasped. "Forgive me for being so bold, but you two are so much more beautiful in person," she commented, smiling warmly while playing wither her sleek black hair.

Elsa and Anna blushed simultaneously from the sudden compliment.

"All I've seen, were painted portraits of you two on flyers around the kingdom, but the artists really did not do you both justice - much more beautiful in the flesh," Lady Alexandra, concluded, her hazelnut - nearly golden - eyes gazing fondly at the sisters.

Elsa coughed uncomfortably, and Anna looked away shyly - clearly not used to such showering praises.

Hans snickered and said, "Come now, Lady Alexandra, you know better than to exaggerate."

Elsa and Anna glared at Hans, and Hans stepped back fearfully. Lady Alexandra quickly diverted the sisters' attention back to her.

"Please, excuse Hans," Lady Alexandra said, while giving Hans a reprimanding look. "He can be quite pig-headed when he wants to be."

"Pig-headed doesn't even begin to describe him," Anna mumbled, and shot Hans another threatening glare.

Lady Alexandra was now looking at Elsa with a slight smile on her face. Elsa's shoulders - hell, her entire body - tensely stiffened as their eyes met. "I apologize if he's been a nuisance," Lady Alexandra began. "His brothers are awfully busy, so they decided who more capable to reel back such a troublesome boy other than myself," Lady Alexandra said, her strong-willed personality shining through her initial soft persona.

"Bruno," Lady Alexandra called out to the silent guard behind her. The hulking guard automatically grunted and proceeded to grab Hans as easily as he would a piece of paper.

"H-hey!" Hans cried out, kicking his legs in the air as Bruno lifted him easily off the ground.

Lady Alexandra laughed - a little too hard - at Hans continuing to flail helplessly in Bruno's arms. She was laughing so hard, a few tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she doubled over, clearly out of breath.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other as if to say, 'What the fuck?' They couldn't think of an odder sight they've seen. True, seeing Hans manhandled by a large behemoth was pretty amusing, but not so much as Lady Alexandra seemed to think so.

"This girl seems a little… off," Anna whispered into Elsa's ear.

Elsa gave a slight nod in agreement, and continued to stare at the scene before them - completely weirded out.

After some time, Lady Alexandra stopped laughing, and her demure expression returned. She coughed, "Pardon me, I find it hard to control my laughter sometimes."

Bruno tossed Hans over his wide shoulder and Hans thrashed against his hold.

"Lady Alexandra! Tell this brute to let me down!" Hans yelled out, and pounded his fists against Bruno's back, but Bruno didn't seem to feel his punches not even in the slightest.

"No, Hans, you've been a naughty boy, therefore, you must be treated as such," was all Lady Alexandra said, but Hans continued to struggle against Bruno.

Elsa and Anna didn't say anything - they just stared at Lady Alexandra nervously.

"Thank you for your time," Lady Alexandra spoke to the two sisters, and curtseyed again. She then looked around the empty ballroom and said, "Shame I missed the party. I bet it was lots of fun." She sighed, and continued, "Oh well, at least I still got to meet the queen and princess of Arendelle." She stared specifically at Elsa as she spoke, and Elsa gulped nervously. Elsa became increasingly edgy as time passed within this woman's presence.

"By the way, Queen Elsa, I love the suit you're wearing," Lady Alexandra said, her eyes shining like a fan girl as they surveyed Elsa up and down.

_Crap_. Elsa completely forgot she was still in her man-like ensemble. _She must think I'm some recreational cross-dresser now. _

"Although" Lady Alexandra interrupted Elsa's thoughts, "I wish I had a chance to see you in one of your trademark dresses - the silhouette of a dress accentuates your _assets_ much more than a suit," Lady Alexandra said, suggestively.

Elsa blushed and pulled uncomfortably at the collar of the jacket.

Anna gave Lady Alexandra a reproachful stare, while protectively linking her arm with Elsa's.

"Well," Lady Alexandra, sighed." I suppose it is time to take my leave," she said, feeling Anna's intense stare on her. "Farewell, Queen Elsa. Princess Anna."

She turned to her bodyguard. "Come, Bruno. Let us return home before that awful storm earlier returns."

Bruno grunted and followed behind Lady Alexandra with Hans still thrashing on his shoulder while cursing profusely.

Elsa and Anna stared with wide eyes as the trio left. They turned to face each other and blinked once, and then twice, not sure to make of what just happened.

"Well… that was… interesting," Anna said, trying to decipher what she just saw.

Now that Lady Alexandra was gone, the air was lifted from a tension she permeated, but Elsa still felt uneasiness beneath her skin.

"Did Lady Alexandra seem a little… eccentric to you, Anna?" Elsa said, still looking at the doors the bizarre woman just exited from.

"Eccentric? More like loony," Anna corrected. "And did you see the way she was looking at you as if you were a piece of meat. Ugh."

"I'm sure she was just awestruck by my status," Elsa reasoned.

"Yeah, sure," Anna scoffed, "Her eyes were just all over your _status_," Anna said, obviously jealous.

"May I remind you, she's engaged to a man, Anna. I'm sure awkward females are not of interest to her," Elsa sighed.

"Being engaged to a man, doesn't mean she doesn't have other _interests_," Anna persisted.

Elsa was growing tired of Anna's focus on Lady Alexandra. "Look, Anna," Elsa softly said, pulling Anna in close to her, which elicited a surprised yelp from the redhead. "Whether she has an interest in me or not, shouldn't make you feel threatened. You know how I feel about you, Anna."

Anna pouted and turned the other way, blushing. "I know, I'm sorry. She's obviously missing a screw or two, but she's just so beautiful and…"

_What? That's what's got you so insecure? But…_

"But Anna, I love you," Elsa professed, and kissed Anna's forehead.

Anna sighed happily and whispered, "I love you too, Elsa."

Anna shut her eyes momentarily as she tried to suppress an oncoming yawn.

Elsa took notice to Anna's exhaustion and said, "Come on, Anna, it's late. We should get to bed."

Anna's eyes lit up, "Are you saying I can finally sleep over?" Anna asked, moving in close to Elsa.

Elsa was caught off guard by the suggestion. "Um… well, if you'd like," Elsa shyly offered.

Anna smiled and grabbed Elsa's arm. "After such a crazy night, I think we deserve some rest," Anna winked at Elsa, and Elsa cleared her throat nervously.

The two then proceeded to walk with their arms linked together out of the ballroom. Even though Elsa's stomach was filled with butterflies as a result of the way Anna was holding onto her, an underlying feeling of dread refused to be shaken from the pit of her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elsa trepidatiously stepped one foot into Anna's room, as if afraid she'd step on a land mine.

"_Come on_, Elsa," Anna whined, impatiently, and tugged both of Elsa's arms through the threshold to her room. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite," Anna teased, while leading Elsa further in.

Elsa was too busy hungrily taking in her surroundings to blush at Anna's comment. She was completely overwhelmed by Anna's scent wafting all around her, and she reveled in the wonder of being in Anna's space. _This is… Anna's room_, her mind computed slowly. The last time she'd been in Anna's room - she couldn't even recall.

_It's been too long_, she sadly thought.

"I know it's sort of messy," Anna chuckled, nervously, as she kicked away a pile of clothes on the floor, muttering something under her breath.

_Really messy_, Elsa amusedly thought to herself, as she watched Anna frantically struggling to hold a large amount of her clothes in her arms, but failing. _Jeez, it looks like a bomb went off in here_, Elsa thought, and suppressed a giggle with her hand as Anna flailed around trying to tidy up - her cheeks flushing adorably from exertion.

As Elsa maneuvered around the piles of junk scattered all around Anna's room, it wasn't long before her foot got caught in one of Anna's discarded blouses. She felt herself falling forward as her foot became further entangled in the fabric, but quick as a fox, Anna was there to catch her by the waist. Unfortunately, Anna's balance was not as adept as her speed.

Anna found herself tripping too, when she accidentally stepped on one of her discarded books, and she fell backwards with Elsa still securely wrapped in her arms.

"Ah!" Anna squealed as her body dropped onto a large pile of her shirts and skirts close by.

Elsa was lurched forward by Anna's hold on her, and she braced herself for impact. Thanks to Anna, she landed safely on top of her redheaded savior. Their bodies melded against each other with Elsa straddling over Anna in a perfect symmetry of limbs. The two were now nose-to-nose laying atop a mountain of Anna's clothes.

Anna still had her arms wrapped tightly around Elsa's waist, and Elsa's right thigh had conveniently snaked its way between Anna's legs.

_Crap! _Elsa panicked, as the two girls stayed in their precarious position for a long moment - still dazed by the fall. Their chests heaved from the short trip to the ground knocking the air out of their lungs. The atmosphere came to a standstill and Elsa felt her limbs lock and become paralyzed. Anna was laying beneath her, with a vulnerable expression gazing back up at Elsa - as if expecting something from the older blonde.

Anna held her breath, but when she finally exhaled, slowly, Elsa felt her hot breath tickle her neck, and she shivered. Elsa looked away, feeling self-conscious, and pushed her body off of Anna, but a tug on her neck made her remain pressed close to the soft and warm body beneath her.

She forced her gaze to meet Anna's and she saw a faint blush on the younger girl's cheeks. She was staring down Elsa's shirt which hung open slightly at the neck.

Elsa's face became hot as she realized that Anna's eyes were directed at her chest. Elsa quickly moved her arms up to block the view, and she turned her face embarrassedly away.

Anna pouted, clearly disappointed at Elsa's reluctance. Her gaze returned up to Elsa's eyes.

_Say something_, Elsa urged herself. _The silence is becoming… unbearable_.

Anna's expression turned somewhat sad as the silence between them lingered - neither one of them sure of how to make the next move.

Elsa attempted to roll off of Anna's body once more, but the stubborn redhead reflexively pulled her body down again as soon as she felt Elsa pull away. Anna was biting her lip unsurely as her eyes darted away to a corner of her room.

"Anna…" Elsa groaned, wanting the younger girl to relinquish her hold on her because all of a sudden, everything had become too much.

"Elsa," Anna spoke her name like a plea for a request Elsa was not sure she had the ability to offer. Anna stared longingly into Elsa's eyes as her fingers mindlessly played with the short strands of Elsa's hair at the base of her neck - twirling and tugging them teasingly - making the blonde's legs involuntarily tremble.

_I can't, _Elsa's conscience refused to let her give in_. Why not? You've already made out with her more than once - might as well go the whole nine yards_. _Isn't this what you've always wanted? Always fantasized about?_ The devil on her shoulder urged, and for a second, Elsa wanted nothing more than to give in to the advice. Though, through sheer insane control of willpower, she held back for the moment.

But Anna refused to let Elsa's willpower remain unshakable. Anna leaned forward and nuzzled the tip of her nose against the crook of Elsa's neck, and the shivers running up Elsa's spine and into her brain, felt like little electric volts - bringing the monster within her to life.

Elsa's mind blanked out and she brought her lips down to Anna's, giving her a long, drawn-out kiss - a chaste action of endearment.

She heard Anna sigh gratefully before she felt her tongue begging to part Elsa's tensely closed lips.

Elsa couldn't deny the prodding of such a warm and soft guest. She opened the entrance to her mouth, and Anna eagerly violated the inside. Anna's tongue gave Elsa's no chance as she roughly pushed forward - wanting to explore the entirety of Elsa's mouth in less than ten seconds, it seemed.

Elsa's head was growing increasingly hazy, and her face was burning from the lust overtaking her entire being. "Mnh," Elsa groaned, struggling to regain control of her desires, but Anna's relentlessness made the battle of refusal a losing one for Elsa.

"Elsa," Anna moaned, her eyes glazed over with an unbridled lust. Anna's stare alone, could have made Elsa reach her peak, but she withheld herself from losing all control. But it appeared Elsa's hands had a mind of their own, as they grasped onto Anna's waist, where a little bit of her skin was showing from her raised top. But when Anna gasped in mixed shock and pleasure from her touch, Elsa reflexively tore her hands away.

She looked down to see a small patch of ice had covered Anna's skin, and her heart stopped.

"Oh, _Anna_," Elsa gasped in fear. She reached out her finger to touch the area, but she was afraid it would only make things worse.

Anna looked at the small area where her skin was covered in Elsa's ice, but she did not seem nearly as bothered about it as her older sister was. Anna took two of her fingers and rubbed at the spot, and slowly, but surely, the ice began to melt.

Elsa was staring fixatedly at what she had done, and any mindless lust had long passed away from within her. "Anna, I'm _so_ sorry," Elsa whispered, but Anna just smiled up at her.

She was still rubbing at the icy patch, and it melted into water droplets, coating her fingers. Anna brought her wet fingers to her mouth and enveloped them. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of Anna suggestively licking away at her fingers. Anna stared back at Elsa with a sly glint in her blue-green eyes, while Elsa continued to stare dumbly at Anna's tongue licking away the drops of water sliding down her fingers.

After some more agonizing teasing on Elsa's behalf, Anna released her fingers from her mouth and said in a carefree tone. "There, all better. Now, where were we?" Anna pushed her body forward to catch Elsa's lips once more, but Elsa pulled away.

"Anna…" Elsa sadly whispered.

Realization flashed in Anna's eyes, and the younger girl bit her lower lip - knowing it would take more than foreplay to break the last barrier Elsa still had up.

"Elsa," Anna whispered her sister's name sweetly, and kissed Elsa's cheek. They sat up and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, wanting to show that she understood the conflict her sister was struggling with.

"I almost hurt you again," Elsa groaned, her tone filled with dread. She put a hand over her face to hide the shameful blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Hurt me? It didn't hurt at all, Elsa. It felt quite nice actually," Anna said, lightheartedly, trying to alleviate the mood, but she knew there was a white-lie laced in her words that she'd never admit to herself.

Elsa remained silent, and Anna knew the older girl was shutting down again. Anna knew she had little time to pull her back out from her old habits. "Hey," Anna whispered, her voice gentle and filled with love. "It's okay, Elsa. Don't worry so much." She took Elsa's hand away from her face to hold onto it. Elsa tried to tug her hand away, but Anna wouldn't allow her to retract her arm.

"A-anna!" Elsa cried out, fear pounding through her veins. "D-don't!"

But Anna didn't listen to her protests and resumed to pull Elsa's hand close to her face to place a light kiss on her palm.

Elsa shut her eyes and braced herself for an outburst of her powers, but none came. She only felt Anna's soft and warm lips pressed against the palm of her hand - the same one which had just iced over Anna's skin.

Anna kept her eye contact with Elsa as she placed a lingering kiss on the top of her hand - copying what she'd seen many princes do in hopes of courting her older sister.

Elsa was blushing madly and she placed her other hand over her mouth to keep from whimpering like an idiot.

Anna could see she was having a strong impact on Elsa and she satisfactorily smiled. She continued to hold Elsa's hand as she moved in close to the tense blonde. "I love you, Elsa," Anna earnestly whispered, her warm breath, and the significance of her words sending tingling shocks throughout Elsa's body. Anna's eyes swam with adoration for the older girl, and Elsa hesitantly touched Anna's cheek.

Anna sighed happily and pushed her cheek even further against Elsa's palm. Elsa closed the space between them and kissed Anna's lips gently - nibbling lightly at Anna's bottom lip the younger redhead always chewed on out of habit.

Anna shut her eyes and let Elsa console the anxiety she felt from believing her sister would shut her out again. Elsa continued to concentrate on Anna's bottom lip, sucking and biting teasingly at the sensitive skin. When she pulled away, she tugged gently at the younger girl's mouth, and felt Anna quiver in response beneath her.

"Elsa," Anna moaned, pleadingly, and a spark ignited in Elsa's chest - fanning flames of desire through her body again.

She pushed Anna down with her body and kissed her deeply, taking in the taste of Anna, which was a combination of sweet with a subtle taste of salt - like fine chocolate.

Elsa's blood pumped harder at the analogy and she kissed Anna roughly and greedily.

"Mmm," Anna moaned into her mouth, and Elsa's entire body buckled from the sound and the delicious vibrations it sent down her throat.

Everything Elsa felt was lost in the moment, and the only thing chanting in her mind was, _Anna, Anna, Anna_.

"Elsa, please, I-" Anna said, breathlessly, but then paused. Elsa opened her eyes to see Anna staring at her door and she immediately thought,

_Now what? _

Elsa forced herself to follow Anna's stare, and what she saw made her want to scream in frustration.

A chipper voice cried out from the door, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! **

**Chapter 12**

"Elsa! Anna!" Olaf cried, like a child happy to see its parents. He shuffled over with his stick arms spread out wide, expecting a hug. Pools of water were left in his wake as he entered.

Elsa and Anna gaped at the animated snowman approaching them.

Olaf had his mouth open in an expression of extreme joy at the sight of the two sisters. The snowman's shiny black eyes glistened as he stared at the two, oblivious to Elsa practically smothering Anna with her body.

He stood before them and repeated, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Little drips of water continued to fall off of him as he spoke.

_Okay, I get it. You like warm hugs_, Elsa thought, and then she felt Anna nudge her hip with her thigh. She looked back down at Anna, and knew right away she was trying to indicate for her to get off before Olaf grew suspicious.

_A walking, talking snowman just interrupted an intimate moment between us - I think the least of our worries is he'll be curious about sex_. Elsa thought to herself,but obliged Anna's request anyway, and pushed herself off of the redhead to sit back up. Elsa then reached out a lending hand to assist Anna off the floor.

The two sisters kneeled before Olaf who still had his mouth hung open in a state of utter jubilee. "Elsa! Anna! Remember me! I'm Olaf, you built me! I awoke to a snowstorm outside and made my way inside. For a palace, it's so easy to get into! " He waved his arms excitedly in the air, and turned his oddly-shaped head left and right to look fondly up at each of them.

Elsa made a note to herself to put more guards and locks on the palace's entrance. If a live snowman could wander in without being noticed, then there was definitely something wrong with their security. Elsa grumbled and cursed at the lazy guards.

"I remember you, Olaf," Anna nostalgically said. She gave Olaf a light and quick hug, afraid she might demolish him if she applied too much pressure to the already melting snowman. She did her best to ignore the chilly sensation of embracing a snowman.

Olaf giggled childishly at Anna's touch, and Elsa noticed a few small piles of snow plop off of him, wetting the majority of the carpet on Anna's room.

Olaf refused to let go of Anna even though her touch was causing him to melt at an even more rapid pace. Anna chuckled nervously as the snowman continued to hold onto her, not realizing how much of his snow he was losing. "I _love_ warm hugs!" Olaf said, happily smiling while clinging onto Anna.

_At least, someone's getting some action_, Elsa pouted, and stared at Anna and Olaf hug it out. _What next, gods? Will a large abominable snowman barge into the palace wearing my crown? Hmmm, _Elsa pondered, wondering what that would look like. _Kind of cool._

As Elsa thought about a crown-wearing, snow monster, Olaf and Anna looked at her with blank stares. She blushed and rubbed self-consciously at her neck.

"Elsa!" Olaf broke the uncomfortable silence. He waddled over to Elsa and stood before her with his arms out. Elsa looked down blankly at the snowman and didn't move.

"I like warm hugs," Olaf hinted at what he wanted, nodding his head eagerly and gazing expectantly up at Elsa. Elsa still didn't move - strange things were just happening too fast for her simple mind to process. Olaf grew impatient, and hugged Elsa's leg, causing her to flinch from the sudden contact. She tried to keep the uncomfortably slushy sensation from getting to her, but Olaf's wet hug made him hard to ignore.

"A-ah!" Elsa yelped, and tried to move away from Olaf's attacking hug, but Olaf only smiled contently and grasped lovingly against Elsa's leg. "Thanks to you, Elsa, I'm back!" Olaf joyously cried. He still didn't let go of Elsa's leg, and her pant was becoming soaked through with freezing water.

Anna looked on, amused, as Elsa fidgeted while Olaf stuck to her leg like a leech. The younger girl giggled as Elsa paced around her room with the oblivious Olaf hanging on.

"O-okay," Elsa said, trying to sound gentle. "That's e-enough, Olaf." Elsa tried to shake Olaf off until she tripped and toppled to the ground. Luckily, Anna was there to catch her head before it hit the floor. She looked up at Anna who had a tight-lipped smile on her face, trying desperately to suppress an outburst of laughter. But Anna never successfully kept laughter inside, and she let it go.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Anna's laughter rang throughout the room. Elsa looked up at Anna wiping a tear from her eye while holding her stomach.

Olaf finally let go of Elsa to walk up beside Anna and started laughing too, not knowing what he was even laughing at.

Elsa stared up from Anna's lap as her younger sister and a talking snowman continued to laugh at her. _What has my life come to? _Elsa groaned in her mind.

Anna finally stopped laughing and wiped away another tear sliding down her cheek. Olaf continued to laugh a bit longer, but abruptly stopped when he noticed Anna's laughter no longer joined his.

Anna looked down at Elsa whose head was still on her lap. The blonde had a slight pout on her face, and Anna ran a hand lovingly through her older sister's hair - undoing the ponytail to let her soft hair flow through her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna chuckled slightly, and continued to smooth Elsa's long blonde hair with her fingers. Anna leaned down and whispered, "You're just so adorable sometimes, and I can't help but laugh at how cute you are."

Olaf moved in to try and hear what Anna was saying, but Anna's lips were too teasingly close to Elsa's left ear for him to catch anything - the snowman was left out of the loop.

Elsa sat back up and looked into Anna's eyes, which swam with a combination of humor and adoration, making Elsa's chest tight with so many feelings for the younger girl.

Olaf was staring interestedly at the two girls as their eyes never broke contact with each other. When neither Elsa and Anna said anything, Olaf interjected, "You two really love each other, don't you!" He cheered while jumping for joy, and more snow fell off of his base.

A chunk of slush hit Elsa square on the face as Olaf kicked his stubby legs wildly into the air, not noticing the mess he was causing.

"Pfft!" Anna spurted out, covering her mouth to stop herself from entering another laughing fit.

The cold slush slowly cascaded down Elsa's face as Olaf continued to cheer for the two sisters. She groaned and just let the cold snow continue to trail down and fall onto her lap.

Anna couldn't hold it in any longer, and she laughed madly as Elsa wiped away leftover portions of melting snow from her cheeks.

Olaf stopped jumping and resumed to follow Anna's laughter. The room was filled with the two laughing at Elsa once again.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna finally sighed, out of breath. She wiped away a few stray bits of melting snow off of Elsa's cheek, and then pulled the older girl in for a hug. "The cutest things happen to you," Anna commented.

Elsa dryly thought, _I wouldn't exactly call those moments cute, more like downright embarrassing._

Anna pulled away and brought her lips to Elsa's cold cheek to kiss away a few drops of water dripping down her chin.

Elsa looked at Anna and blushed as she cupped Elsa's face in her warm hands.

Olaf felt the love exuding between the sisters and couldn't help but join in. He closed in on the both of them and brought them into a group hug. Elsa was pulled in by Olaf's hard stick arms and her and Anna's face was brought dangerously close to each other. Olaf shut his eyes, and reveled in the moment. "I like warm hugs… especially with Elsa and Anna!" He gushed, his eyes still closed in bliss.

Elsa and Anna stared at each other and smiled. Taking the moment to her advantage, Elsa brought her lips to Anna's and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Olaf could reopen his eyes.

Anna blinked in surprise and a light blush tinged her cheeks when Elsa pulled away. The blonde gazed tenderly at Anna, with genuine love shining in her vibrantly blue eyes.

'I love you,' Elsa mouthed, and Anna moved in this time to be the one to offer a longer lingering kiss. Elsa sighed contently and missed Anna's lips against hers instantly when she pulled away. "I love you too, Elsa," Anna softly said, out loud.

Olaf let them go and said, "And I love both of you!"

Elsa and Anna smiled at the snowman and said together, "And we love you, Olaf!" They both moved in to embrace him in another group hug, but then one of Olaf's arms slid out of his torso and clattered to the floor. The two sisters pulled away in panic.

"Oh, Olaf!" Anna gasped, and picked up his arm. When she tried to put the stick back in, it only made things worse - a large chunk of snow tore off his body.

"Anna!" Elsa stopped the girl from trying to repeatedly jab the stick back in.

Throughout all this, Olaf still had his large, open-mouthed smile on his face. "Hee hee! That tickles!"

Elsa then thought of something. "Just stand still, Olaf, okay?" Elsa soothed the snowman, despite his blatant unconcern for himself.

With a wave of her hand, she focused on Olaf and created a continuously snowing cloud to appear above his head. The gaps of missing snow on Olaf were patched instantly with another flourish of Elsa's hand, and he looked gleefully down at his restored body. "Yay! Elsa is the best!" Olaf skipped around the room, enjoying his own personal snow cloud. He was so lost in his excitement, he didn't notice he bounced right out of Anna's room.

"I didn't know you could do that," Anna said, her voice dripping with awe. They were finally alone and Elsa exhaled tiredly.

"I didn't know I could do that either," Elsa admitted. "I guess there's so much more I still need to learn about my powers," Elsa finished, and looked at Anna.

Anna bit her lower lip and simply said, "You're amazing, Elsa."

Elsa looked away and blushed. Anna stepped closer to Elsa and whispered. "Tomorrow, I promise, we'll have the whole day to ourselves," Anna said, suggestively, and looked about to say something else, but Olaf had reentered the room.

"Come on, let's go build a snowman!" He poked his head into to the room, ushering to Anna and Elsa to follow with his arm.

"But he _is_ a snowman," Elsa mumbled, under her breath, as Anna tugged on Elsa's arm. Elsa looked at the clock ticking away. "It's 1 AM right now, Anna. I'm not really in the mood to build a snowman in the middle of the night." Elsa groaned, but she knew snowman building had been a consistent theme throughout their life, and could not be denied.

Anna giggled, and replied, "We'll build another snowman just like him. Maybe a little brother or sister!" Anna's eyes shone with excitement at the idea of sibling snowman-building. Anna placed a hand above Elsa's chest and rubbed absentmindedly at her exposed skin. Elsa sighed tiredly and gave in as Anna pulled her arm out into the hall. Anna stopped walking when Olaf was some distance ahead of them, and she turned around to whisper to Elsa, "I promise, tomorrow will be just us two," Anna said, and swung Elsa's arms playfully. "Besides, it's been so long since we've _played _with each other," she suggestively added, and giggled softly when Elsa's face turned a deep shade of red.

"R-right," Elsa squeaked out of her dry throat.

Anna looked at Elsa with half-lidded eyes and pulled her in closer. "Come on, it will be just like old times," Anna said, and kissed Elsa lightly on the lips.

Elsa followed Anna and Olaf as she was lead outside to build a snowman in the dead of night with another snowman while sexually frustrated. If she thought she would be in such a predicament the day before, she would have slapped herself back to reality, but here she was.

_Jeez, can things get any stranger_, Elsa thought. Little did Elsa know, it was just the beginning of oddities to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Elsa…" Anna's voice whispered out amongst the darkness. Elsa felt the mattress shift as Anna wriggled her body closer towards her back - the warmth of Anna's body made her head spin deliriously with longing. The night was still and silent – Elsa felt as if she could reach out and literally grab at the thick tension in the air. Why was she still so afraid?

A tentative brush of fingers grazed Elsa's back, and she flinched. "Sorry," Anna said, softly, her hot breath washing over Elsa's skin. "I… I just really want to touch you," Anna whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I can't help myself…"

Elsa balled her hands into fists and grabbed at the loose sheets on the mattress. She didn't answer Anna back. _Say something, stupid! She's reaching out to you and why… are you shutting down again? _Their bodies lay close to each other, but their minds could not be farther apart.

It was merely an hour ago when the two sisters were spending quality time with each other building a snowman with Olaf. Everything was fine - _more_ than fine, it was actually the most fun Elsa had in the longest time. But then why did she have to become plagued with memories of the horrified look on their parents' face the day she hurt Anna. The stark terror on their mother's face and the accusatory glare from their father was enough to sap Elsa's spirit from her. Elsa was paralyzed from trauma as she recollected their parents' expressions staring down at her as if… she was a _monster_. If they thought she was a monster then, what would they think of her now? Elsa's hands dropped and lumps of snow rolled off the palms of her hand as she gazed listlessly at the incomplete snowman before her.

Olaf obliviously danced around her - padding snow after snow on the snowman until it looked engorged.

Anna noticed Elsa's care-free laughter ceased and her wide smile grew short; tense. Elsa was far-off in her thoughts again. Anna grasped some snow in between her hands and patted the fluffy snow into a perfect ball. She then threw her snowball made out of love at Elsa's hip and Elsa snapped out of her wallowing for a brief moment. She turned to look at Anna and saw her younger sister smiling warmly at her. Elsa managed to return a subdued smirk tinged with sadness, but Anna sensed Elsa's smile masked a greater pain she was afraid to be unreachable.

Elsa continued to ponder about what her parents would do if they could see her now? _Perhaps, _she thought, _father would kick me out of the castle, but he'd probably be kind enough to hand me my coat at least. It sounded plausible, maybe in some alternate universe where he was still alive. _

Anna stared helplessly on, thinking what it was that was going through her sister's mind now.

It was really late and the trio decided it best to part ways for today. Olaf remained outside with the unfinished snowman, while Elsa and Anna walked together towards Anna's room. Elsa was once again in moral turmoil and Anna could sense it. Anna grasped Elsa's shoulders as she followed close behind her. Elsa felt Anna's lips place brief kisses on the back of her neck with each step they took together and Elsa's knees buckled, almost giving her a one-way trip to face-plant central.

"Elsa!" Anna fearfully cried out, grabbing one of Elsa's arms in time. They had stopped right under the portrait of their parents.

_Great,_ Elsa thought, but then turned to Anna to tell her, "I'm okay. Thanks." Elsa's face then scrunched up into an expression of shame and anguish upon directly looking up at her painted parents' image. _Why now? Why have revelations of morality now?_ Maybe she already had them, but had been denying the obvious all along.Elsa sighed sadly and could not stand to look into the eyes of their parents' in the portrait any longer. In the shadows, Elsa could have sworn they were accusatorily staring down at her as if to say, 'What are you doing with your little sister, Elsa?'

She turned her head away and choked back an onslaught of tears. Anna knew there was obviously something wrong, but she let Elsa have her time - she would not push her, at least, not yet.

It was made even clearer something was wrong when they arrived back at Anna's room and the atmosphere between them stiffened; stilled. Once again, Elsa knew who was to blame for the abrupt shift. When will she be emotionally stable enough for Anna, for anyone? Elsa wondered if she would always be this way - closed-off and incapable of a healthy relationship.

At times, Elsa felt as if everything would be fine, that they could live together in at least a semblance of a fairytale. But reality would eventually hit her at night, ushering in a quietness her loud mind hated.

Elsa sucked in a breath of air and wondered if it was the best idea to sleep over in Anna's room - the temptation she knew, would be… too much for her.

Lying down with Anna so close by was excruciating and the seductive redhead was not making it any easier for Elsa to simply ignore her actions.

Anna let her fingers trail down Elsa's spine, slowly caressing every inch of skin she could. There was sadness in the way Anna danced her fingers along Elsa's back and shoulders. Elsa could sense Anna was hurt and suffering too in her own way, but she was too cowardly to initiate any comfort. Sometimes she felt as if she was the younger sibling.

There came another touch from Anna with an increased eagerness and stubborn determination. _Would this be the last one?_

Anna clutched onto Elsa's jutting hip and Elsa gasped in surprise. She could visualize Anna smiling victoriously upon hearing the sound escaping her lips. Elsa willed herself not to turn around because if she did, she knew it would be the point of no return.

"You think too much, Elsa," Anna's gentle voice whispered behind her.

Elsa's body remained turned the other way, but she was listening to Anna intently.

"I know what you're afraid of - what you're thinking," Anna whispered. "Mom and dad… I'm sure they would still love us - they would still love _you_. I know they would." Anna assured, moving her body even closer until Elsa felt her breasts push up against her.

_No, Anna, please don't. _

"_I _love you," Anna stressed. "Nothing else should matter." Anna's voice dropped, and only the sound of their breathing filled the room. After continued silence from Elsa, Anna said, "When will you truly let me in?"

Elsa gritted her teeth and sighed - her defenses were shattering and she was so tired. "I'm afraid to," she confessed lowly. A small pull on her shoulder forced her body to turn around. She was now face-to-face with Anna - their noses barely touching; their shallow breaths warmed the small space between them. Elsa's face grew hot and she found it difficult to stare for too long in Anna's pleading eyes.

"You say you love me, Elsa" Anna started, and Elsa immediately interjected.

"I do!" Elsa pointed out. "I do love you, Anna," she repeated, more softly.

"If you really do, then please, there's no need to hide anything from me anymore." Anna touched Elsa's cheek and gazed deeply into the older girl's pensive eyes, trying hard to unlock the mystery before her. "I know it's difficult for you to share your emotions sometimes. I understand and I'm _always _here for you, Elsa." Anna smiled, gently, and kissed Elsa's warm forehead.

Elsa buried her face into Anna's chest, smelling her skin and feeling a calm wash over her. Elsa had never felt more at peace. "Thank you, Anna. I'm here for you too," Elsa mumbled, against the valley of Anna's breasts, sending prickly vibrations through the younger redhead. "What would I do without you?" Elsa stated, pondering out loud.

"Probably be in an isolated ice castle somewhere in the mountains," Anna guessed, and chuckled.

_You know me too well_, Elsa thought, and continued to hug Anna like a body pillow.

Anna giggled and suddenly said, "It's funny, I always fantasized sleeping with you in my bed when I was little. Is that strange for a little girl to think about her own big sister?"

Anna looked down at Elsa and blushed after realizing what she had just confessed. Elsa raised her eyebrows and jokingly said, "A little."

Anna lightly pinched Elsa's cheek, and the older girl flinched. "Okay, now your turn," Anna giggled. "Tell me something about you I don't know."

Elsa looked at Anna skeptically, but the expression on Anna's face confirmed that she was serious in her request.

_Something about me you don't know? _Elsa mused. There were so many things, but they seemed too creepy to divulge. _Hey, it's only fair. She told you a little secret_. Her mind reasoned. _Fine. What's the least creepy thing about me that I can tell her? _Elsa battled with her thoughts, tossing out potential best held secrets and blushing at some of the others.

"Um, when we weren't speaking, I sometimes snuck down into the laundry room to, well… smell some of your clothes," Elsa blabbed. _Ahhh!_ Elsa internally screamed. _That's the least creepy thing you can come up with? Well, yes, actually,_ Elsa answered herself, but she was still mentally kicking herself for even saying it.

Anna looked taken aback for half a second, but then her eyes lit up with a smile. "Oh, really?" Anna crooned, and Elsa wanted nothing more than to sink through the mattress and down straight to hell – it would be less painful than this.

Elsa gulped and simply nodded with a bright blush clearly on her face.

Anna giggled, happy to hear Elsa's dirty little secret. "What _kind_ of clothing in particular?"

Elsa looked at Anna as if to say, please don't make me answer that, but she knew it was her own fault for getting into such a conversation in the first place. "Just… clothes…"

Anna pouted. "Oh come on, Elsa," Anna whined, and rocked Elsa's body by shaking her by the waist.

"H-hey, I'm t-ticklish there, Anna!" Elsa yelped, as Anna's fingers clutched onto the upper part of her waist right below her breasts.

"Oh, you are, huh?" Anna mischievously said, and proceeded to torture Elsa with a flurry of tickles.

"A-Anna, don't!" Elsa gasped, breathlessly. Anna was now on top of her, relentlessly wriggling her fingers across Elsa's upper body.

"Not until you tell me which of my clothes you liked to have dirty thoughts with," Anna refuted, never letting her fingers stop.

"O-okay! I will!" Elsa gave in. "J-Just stop, p-please!'

Anna removed her hands from Elsa's body and she was breathing heavily – face flushed with a red tinge, making her look more alive and desirable than ever before. Elsa probably would have had an aneurysm from the sight before her if she wasn't too preoccupied with trying to regain her own breath.

Elsa gasped in deep gulps of air, her chest heaving up and down before Anna's view, which the younger girl couldn't help but gawk at.

Anna dropped her upper torso down to lay on top of Elsa – their bodies pushed agonizingly against each other – Anna's chest crushing Elsa's purposefully.

"Anna," Elsa whispered, as Anna moved her face close down to Elsa's.

"Now, tell me, Elsa, or else you'll get punished again," Anna smirked, and pressed her forehead against Elsa's clammy one. She was staring dreamily into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa mumbled out an unintelligible response.

"I'm sorry?" Anna playfully said, tilting her ear towards Elsa's lips. "I didn't catch that."

"Your panties!" Elsa said, too loudly this time around, and Anna stifled her laughter.

"I didn't know my sister was such a pervert," Anna breathily said, as she moved her body against Elsa in undulating motions.

_Geez, it's like she's a professional at this or something_, Elsa couldn't help but think. _Is she? _Elsa's mind thought, as she visualized Anna as a… dancer.

"If you wanted a pair of my panties, why didn't you just ask, Elsa," Anna said, while looking down at Elsa with half-lidded eyes.

"I-I," Elsa yammered, not thinking clearly at all. Anna chuckled lightly and her breath cooled and warmed Elsa's neck at the same time.

"I would have been more than happy to give you a pair… Maybe I can give you one right now," Anna whispered, as her lips drew closer to Elsa's mouth.

"A-Anna, th- I- heh," Elsa eked out past her parched throat, unable to even form a simple sentence.

Anna chuckled and said, "You're so cute when you're sexually frustrated, Elsa." Anna straddled Elsa and squeezed her inner thighs against Elsa's hips.

_Oh, gods give me the strength to hold back_, Elsa pleaded, but she knew she would fail big time in doing so.

"Oh, not again," Anna groaned as she stared at her door.

Olaf came striding in, his flurrying cloud not hard to miss in the dark. "Hi, Anna! Hi, Elsa!"

Elsa stared at Olaf. _I'm not sure if I should be angry as hell or amused at his wonderful timing. _

"Olaf," Anna said, gently. "Elsa and I are trying to… sleep." Anna made quick eye contact with Elsa. Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna as if to say, 'yeah right'.

"Yeah, I know," Olaf nodded. "I was trying to sleep too, but the snowman we built was talking too much."

"Wait, what?" Anna said, expressing Elsa's own bewilderment perfectly.

"Yeah, he started saying how much I wanted to make him puke coal because I'm so clueless and optimistic all the time," Olaf nonchalantly explained, as if the snowman's words didn't bother him at all. "He says his name is Sergei, and that he hates the whole world – I never would have thought we could build such a grumpy snowman, but he's like my brother in a way, so I still like him," Olaf finished, on a light note.

Anna looked at Elsa, but Elsa only shrugged her shoulders – she didn't remember imbuing her powers in the snowman.

"I was wondering if I could spend the night with you two since Sergei keeps saying how much he wants to knock my head off if only we had finished his arms," Olaf said, still in his light-hearted tone.

"Olaf," Anna started, "Why don't you just try and get along with Sergei for one night. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything he says."

"But why?" Olaf said.

"Because Elsa and I need some time alone – just for tonight," Anna tried to reason.

"Why?" Olaf repeated.

"B-because," Anna was stumped, and looked to Elsa for help, but Elsa was still too busy thinking about Sergei the snowman who claimed he hated the world.

"Fine," Anna said, "You can spend the night in here."

"Yay!" Olaf cheered and settled into the corner of the room.

Anna slumped down beside Elsa and sighed. "You could have at least tried to come up with something," Anna said, pouting at Elsa.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa sincerely professed. "But what could I have said to that?"

"Anna groaned softly. "I just want—no, _need_ to spend time with you, Elsa, but it's impossible now that Olaf's around."

"Yeah, he's worse than a staring cat at the foot of your bed," Elsa added.

"We need to come up with a way so we can spend time alone with each other," Anna suggested.

"Don't worry, Anna," Elsa assured. "I'm sure we'll get some time to ourselves soon."

"I want time together _now_," Anna moaned and wriggled her body impatiently. "It's not just about sex," Anna clarified. "I just want time to talk, to enjoy each other's company like other couples do without a talking snowman always around. We haven't had a real chance to do that yet."

_Couple?_ Elsa thought. _It's so odd to hear the term out loud, but yet it sounded so right coming from Anna._

Elsa smiled and tenderly kissed Anna's cheek. "We'll find a way, Anna. Let's just rest for tonight, okay?" Elsa hugged Anna's body close to hers, and the younger girl sighed.

"Okay, as long as I get to sleep beside you," Anna whispered, and cuddled close to Elsa.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you two," Olaf chipped in. "I saw this side-burned man and this lady in a red dress wandering outside the castle, but they seemed friendly enough!"

Elsa and Anna sat up and looked at Olaf. "Did they see you?" Elsa panicked. _Please say no, please say no._

"Yes, they did!" Olaf eagerly nodded. "At first they screamed – the one with the sideburns screamed the longest and the loudest, but then they asked me where I came. I told them, Elsa and Anna made me!"

Anna turned to Elsa, her eyes full of fear. "That means they know about your magic, Elsa!" Anna said, in a hushed whisper. "They might tell the whole kingdom! What do we do?"

Elsa looked at Olaf's wide, goofy, smile and growled, "Ffffff- Olaf!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I'm so screwed," Elsa groaned, under her breath. She placed her palm over her face. She wanted nothing more than to just dig a hole and bury herself in it, but thankfully, Anna was there to be her rock – Elsa loved Anna for always being the strong one.

"Elsa," Anna said, hugging Elsa's arm as if to ground her down to Earth. She looked at Elsa with a determination in her eyes, but Elsa caught a slight waver in her steady gaze. "It will be okay," was all Anna said.

Olaf hadn't noticed the obvious distress permeating from the sisters. The dopey snowman instead waddled to a corner to ready himself for a good night's rest. He sighed happily before sitting down and cried out, "G'night, Elsanna!" He waved one of his stick arms at them before instantaneously nodding off.

Elsa and Anna tore their gaze away from each other to stare quizzically in Olaf's direction. Elsa blushed and so did Anna, but they had more pressing matters to attend to other than being embarrassed by Olaf's new nickname for them.

Elsa sighed and went to take a look out the window. Anna followed close beside her, never letting her arm go.

"Do you see them?" Anna said, as she looked down at the snowy landscape below them.

The white expanse of snow would have made it easy to spot anybody within their sights, but Elsa couldn't see any sign of Lady Alexandra or Hans, that scumbag. _I should have just offed him when I had the chance._

"No, nothing," Elsa mumbled, her eyes burning from lack of sleep and fatigue. She turned her attention back to Olaf who was now muttering in his sleep.

"I love the summertime, yes I do," Olaf sang, as he dozed. "The summer sand, the perfect tan with my two favorite sisters who need no misters. Summertime fun in the sun. Elsanna's warm hugs leave a great big smile on my mug," he finished.

"Oh, Olaf," Anna sighed, and smiled at the childish snowman as he continued to dream and murmur a strange musical number.

Elsa's body stiffened as she thought of the ways Olaf might be envisioning herself and Anna in his dreams.

"He's so cutely innocent, I almost forgive him for interrupting us twice whenever we've come so close to _bonding_ with each other," Anna commented, and continued to look fondly at Olaf slumber.

Elsa was still too worried about Lady Alexandra and Hans to swoon over Olaf's cuteness. She walked to the door to check the hallways for any guards close by. The castle was eerily quiet – Elsa had noticed when they had made their way to Anna's room, but her damn denial always had been her downfall. _I should have known something was off/. Well, more off than usual._

"Elsa?" Anna called out to Elsa and touched her shoulder. "What is it?"

"It's too quiet." Elsa said, narrowing her eyes at the dark and silent hallway. "I'm just going to check around. You stay here, Anna. Okay?" Elsa commanded.

Elsa had a feeling Anna would protest, and she did. "No, Elsa. I'll come with you."

Elsa gritted her teeth as she tried to control the bossy side she rarely showed Anna. "Anna, stay here – it's safer."

Anna pouted. "It's safer? With Olaf?"

_Well, she has a point_, Elsa thought, but she refused to put Anna in harm's way.

"Anna, stay here. Please, for me?" Elsa tried to recreate Anna's infamous puppy-dog stare, but Elsa was still too much of a novice to the technique for it be very effective.

"Nice try," Anna said, and pinched Elsa's cheeks. Elsa grimaced and rubbed her sore cheek. "But you didn't puff out your cheeks enough," Anna suggested, and squished Elsa's cheeks with her hands. "Just a tip for next time," Anna added, and winked.

"Alright," Elsa sighed in defeat while rubbing her abused cheeks. "Come on then, but stay close."

Anna triumphantly smiled and quickly kissed Elsa on the lips. "Not a problem at all."

Elsa cleared her throat and reached out to grab Anna's hand to lead the way.

"Such a fearless leader," Anna giggled, and gratefully took Elsa's hand.

_Not even close. More like an awkward coward_, Elsa self-loathingly thought. The truth was she was very afraid. If anything were to happen to Anna because of her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

The two walked hand-in-hand down the hall with Elsa in front for the first time._ I'll protect you Anna, no matter what. _Elsa squeezed her sister's hand, and Anna fiercely returned the reassurance.

They made it to the end of the hall to the door leading into the castle's entryway. Elsa held her breath and pushed the double-doors opened, but only emptiness greeted them. Only the sound of the whistling wind outside could be heard. _Where are the guards?_

"Nothing," Anna sighed a breath of relief. "Do you think the two left the premises?"

Elsa shook her head. "There's no way – not after they've found out about my secret. What worries me; is there are no sign of our guards."

"The guards must be goofing off somewhere again as usual," Anna said, while looking around the room.

Elsa's mind raced with possible solutions and all the stress was starting to get to her. Her vision blurred and her knees felt wobbly from exhaustion.

She stumbled slightly, but Elsa did her best to steady herself back on her feet. She hoped Anna wouldn't notice her fatigue, but Anna had been observing her all along.

Anna, as always, was right there to hold her steady. "Hey," Anna said, softly. "You don't look so well, Elsa." Anna had her arms wrapped securely around Elsa's waist as she examined her over with eyes full of concern.

"I-I'm fine," Elsa lied, badly, holding her head because her ears were ringing.

"Elsa," Anna sternly said her name. "You need to rest. Come on, I'll take you back to the room."

"B-but what about—"

"It's fine. So what if they decide to tell everyone about your magic. We can handle an angry mob after we get a good night's sleep." Anna said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Now I know where Olaf got his childish personality from."

Anna playfully pinched Elsa's cheek again. "You can be so sassy sometimes," Anna said. "I like it," she added.

"Not the time, Anna," Elsa curtly replied.

"Ooh, there's that sass, again!" Anna teasingly quivered and acted like Elsa's own personal fan-girl.

Elsa only shook her head and tried to hide a smile as Anna gently pulled one of Elsa's arms over her shoulder. She let Elsa lean on her as they walked back to Anna's room.

Elsa sighed. "I'm not going to get any rest knowing that Hans and Lady Alexandra are out there, waiting to reveal my secret."

"It's okay," Anna positively said. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

"We won't be able to figure something out in time if I'm too busy running away from pitchfork, torch-wielding citizens," Elsa pointed out.

"Nobody is going to harm you, Elsa. Not on my watch," Anna assured, and continued to hold onto Elsa. "Besides," Anna smiled. "Who knows if everyone will even care if you have magical ice powers? They might think you're just mega-cool," Anna chuckled, and looked at Elsa.

"I really doubt that, Anna," Elsa mumbled.

"So cute when you're serious," Anna said, and rubbed the top of Elsa's head as if she was a puppy.

"A-Anna," Elsa said, and pulled away from Anna's petting. "This really is serious. We could risk losing the Kingdom."

"We won't," Anna simply said.  
Elsa was astounded at how confident Anna sounded.

"How are you so positive all the time?" Elsa couldn't help but ask.

Anna smiled at Elsa's question. "Because I know everything will be okay as long as you're with me."

Elsa's eyes widened as Anna looked back at her warmly. Elsa didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, and then cringed at how lame she sounded.

Anna giggled. "You're welcome, Elsa."

Elsa's cheeks flushed as the two continued to walk back to Anna's room in comfortable silence. Anna held onto Elsa the whole way until they reached the bed. Gently, Anna laid Elsa down before she got into bed beside her. Elsa felt Anna's fingers slide on her upper waist and she trembled from the alluring touch.

"Comfortable?" Anna cutely asked, after tucking Elsa in.

Elsa only nodded her head like a shy child. Anna smiled and snuggled up beside her, pulling the covers on top of them. "Don't worry," Anna said, in a hushed whisper. "I'll keep watch. You just rest, okay?"

Elsa shook her head in disagreement. "No, Anna. I can't let you stay awake alone."

Elsa attempted to get up off the bed, but Anna's hand pressed down on her chest to push her back down gently. "No, Elsa, you really need to get some rest. You look exhausted. I'll be right here. If anything happens, I'll be sure to wake you. _Rest_." Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's forehead and murmured, "I love you, Elsa. Get some sleep now."

"I love you too, Anna," whispered and Anna smiled widely. Elsa still wasn't happy with Anna's suggestion, and she tried to keep her mind sharp and alert, but her body's desperate need for sleep caused her eyes to slowly close shut. As her eyelids drooped down she could see through her sleepy haze, Anna looking lovingly at her, smiling.

As Elsa slept, she dreamt of Anna. Anna was sitting before her across a large table. They were so far apart and all Elsa could feel was a sense of hopelessness as the table only extended the distance between them. Anna was smiling at her with tears in her eyes, and the space between them only increased at a faster rate. Elsa reached a hand out, but her legs couldn't move. Anna's smiling face was fading right before her eyes and all she could do was watch as her one true love slowly disappeared. She desperately reached out again and only grabbed at air. Elsa woke up with a strangled gasp and her arm was extended up at the ceiling above her. She was covered in a cold sweat – her bangs were damped from her clammy forehead. She was breathing heavily and she instinctively turned to her side. Anna was gone. "Anna?" Elsa called out. _No_, her mind refuted at the empty bedside before her.

"Anna?" Elsa called out, and no answer again.

"Anna!" She yelled out. Where had Anna gone? Elsa immediately thought the worse and ran her hands worriedly through her messy hair. Had Lady Alexandra and Hans captured her? _No, no this isn't happening._ Elsa panicked and the room shook as ice covered the walls. Elsa breathed out and a strangled sob caught in her throat. A few ice spikes jutted from the floor and walls. _Control yourself_, Elsa tried to calm herself, but the thought of Anna in the hands of those two psychopaths only made matters worse. The whole foundation of the room trembled like an earthquake as Elsa helplessly screamed out, "Anna!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Elsa?" Anna's voice rang throughout the room as she appeared through the doorway – a living miracle before Elsa's eyes. The room continued to rock from Elsa's unwinding grip on control, but Anna showed no sign of fear as she rushed over to Elsa on the bed. She quickly wrapped her arms around Elsa's shaking body and said, "What's wrong, Elsa? Are you hurt?" She held the back of Elsa's head to cradle her against her shoulder.

As soon as Elsa felt sturdy arms steadying her, the ice crackling over the walls ceased and the room eventually came to a stilled calm.

Elsa didn't say anything, but she grasped onto Anna as if her life depended on it. She openly cried on Anna's shoulder. She wasn't sure if they were tears of relief or sadness - maybe both.

Anna soothingly rubbed her back. "Elsa? I'm here. What is it? Talk to me, please."

Elsa sniffled and softly said into the crook of Anna's neck, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here, Elsa. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," Anna firmly spoke. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Elsa nodded, and hugged Anna's warm body tightly again, wanting to never let her go for even a second.

"You're shaking," Anna noticed, rubbed Elsa's arms, and embraced the blonde even tighter to try and calm her down. Anna brushed Elsa's bangs away from her forehead and kissed her right cheek while rubbing her thumb across the other cheek – quickly wiping away any falling tears. "Please, don't cry. I hate to see you cry, Elsa."

Elsa shut her eyes and focused on the warm body in her arms. _Anna's still here. She wasn't taken away from me. Everything is okay. _

Anna held Elsa's face in her hands and observed the girl before her with kind eyes. Elsa closed her eyes as Anna ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, Elsa," Anna sadly said, while twirling a strand of Elsa's blonde hair around her index finger.

Elsa looked at Anna's guilt-riddled expression. "No, Anna. You don't have to apologize. I just overreacted... again."

Anna pushed Elsa's hair back. "No, I should have been here with you," Anna guiltily said, while she continued to mindlessly play with the ends of Elsa's hair. "I won't leave you again, Elsa," Anna firmly stated. Anna looked back towards the door. "Olaf had wandered off somewhere and I went out to search for him – I'm afraid he may be in trouble."

"Where did he go?" Elsa asked, and she let out a shaky breath she had been holding in for quite some time.

Anna shook her head. "I have no idea where he went," she replied in a sadden tone. "I walked a through the castle a bit to search for him, but all I found out was where all the guards had gone off to."

"You could have got hurt, Anna," Elsa said, her eyes swimming with fear.

"I can take care of myself, Elsa," Anna stated, and gave Elsa a confident smile.

"I know, Anna," Elsa softly replied, and dropped the subject. "Where did you find the guards?" Elsa said, truly wanting to know where the hell a whole staff of royal guards could have gone off to.

Anna sighed. "They were outside in front of the castle gawking and poking their swords at Sergei the snowman. All Sergei could do was curse and insult them since he's still legless, but there was no sign of Olaf anywhere outside," Anna explained, looking distraught over Olaf's disappearance. "I told the guards to return to their posts and even asked if any of them had seen any sign of Lady Alexandra, Hans, or Olaf, but no one saw any of them," Anna continued.

_It's hard to find good help these days_, Elsa thought. "What about that snowman, Sergei? Did you ask him?"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "I hadn't thought about that because I didn't feel comfortable around him."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked down at her fingers and said, "He was saying some pretty obscene things to me… things a snowman shouldn't even know about." Anna's face turned red and her eyes reflected signs of having seen and heard terrible things like a soldier after a war.

"Wait, what?" Elsa said, clearly confused. "What did he say to you exactly?" She'd kill Sergei the snowman if she had to – even if the idea doesn't quite make logical sense, but nothing in Elsa's world followed logic anymore anyway.

"It doesn't matter," Anna shrugged. "He's just a snowman – although, a very _strange_ one. All I can say is, he's nothing like Olaf," Anna replied, trying to brush off the topic.

"What did he say to you, Anna?" Elsa repeated, her bossy side starting to come out. How could she have mistakenly created such a weird snowman? Olaf was one thing, but a grumpy, perverted snowman was another. _God, I must be so messed up in the head_.

"He's just a harmless snowman," Anna stressed when Elsa got off the bed to change out of her outfit she had been wearing since the ball. No one, not even an animated snowman was going to talk to Anna in such a lewd manner – she'd make sure of that. _I'm going to need to wear my ass-kicking dress for this_, Elsa thought, but paused when she realized Anna was staring at her back. She couldn't change in front of Anna. Elsa began to grow extremely self-conscious as she stood in the middle of the room trying to think of a way to politely kick Anna out.

"Um, I need to change, Anna," Elsa muttered, and fidgeted in place.

"Okay," Anna simply said, but remained on the bed with no intention of moving.

"Um…" Elsa murmured.

"Don't tell me you're too shy to change in front of me?" Anna finally caught on.

"Well…" Elsa replied.

"Oh, come on, Elsa," Anna sighed, but Elsa stood still and didn't say anything.

"Fine. I promise I won't look," Anna stated, and raised her right hand as if swearing an oath.

Elsa watched as Anna took her hands and placed them over her eyes. "Okay, go ahead and change, Elsa," Anna said, with a small smirk tugging at the edge of her lips.

Elsa looked at Anna's smiling face with her eyes covered by her hands. Elsa waved a quick hand in front of Anna just to make extra sure. Anna didn't show any signs of being able to see.

Elsa turned to quickly pull off her pants and to unbutton her dress shirt. In a matter of seconds, she stood in her underwear and bra in the middle of the room, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She looked back over at Anna who was still sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes covered. Elsa turned to the wardrobe and cursed under her breath when she realized she was in Anna's room and none of her own clothes were there. _Crap!_

Elsa decided she had no choice but to put on her old outfit for now, but froze when she turned around to see Anna was now staring at her and leaning back with her hands on the bed – fully enjoying the show before her.

A full-on body blush spread like wildfire across Elsa's skin. Her knees locked in place and her first reaction was to put one of her arms across her chest and the other across her abdomen, but it did little to cover anything.

Anna was gawking at her with shining eyes and cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink. "Wow," Anna breathlessly said, and slid off the bed to make her way over to Elsa.

"A-Anna!" Was all Elsa could say as Anna stood before her and took in Elsa's scantily-clad body.

Elsa attempted to cover herself again with her arms, but was unsuccessful. "You promised you wouldn't look," Elsa mumbled, looking down to the floor like a sad puppy.

"Sorry, Elsa, but that's like asking me not to eat chocolate for a whole week," Anna replied, and giggled.

Elsa's arms roved all across her body to hide the parts she couldn't bear to show Anna in a fully-lit room.

Anna took her arms to pin them back down to her sides. "Don't Elsa, you're beautiful."

Elsa whimpered as she felt Anna's hot breath tickling her cold skin as she spoke. "I-I should just put on my clothes again and go to my room to change," Elsa said, and started to shuffle towards her pile of clothes.

"No, it's okay," Anna interjected, and stopped Elsa by grabbing her by the waist. "It's easier if I let you borrow one of my outfits."

"But— " Elsa started, but Anna ignored her.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," Anna breathily said, her eyes roving over Elsa's flawless skin. "Hmm," Anna pondered, and grabbed Elsa's hand to lead her to her wardrobe. "Let's see if there's anything in here."

"Anna," Elsa groaned. "I can't wear your clothes. They might not fit me."

"Nonsense," Anna said, turning back around to get another eyeful of Elsa in her half-naked state. "We're about the same size. I'm sure I have something here for you." Anna rifled through her clothes until she found a thick light-blue, sweater with a goofy-looking snowman on the front. "This would look so cute on you, Elsa!" Anna squealed. "It looks just like Olaf! Come here, I'll put it on you," Anna beckoned with her finger.

Elsa blinked at the caricature snowman on the sweater and grimaced. "Is there anything else I can wear, Anna?"

"Nope, laundry day," Anna said, and smiled with the sweater splayed out in front of her. "I got this last Christmas and had been waiting to wear it for Christmas this year, but it'll look much cuter on you!"

Elsa took one last look at the sweater and at Anna's eager, smiling face. She'd wear the silly sweater if it meant it would make Anna happy – anything for the one you love.

"Fine," Elsa said, and dropped her tense shoulders. "I can put it on myself," Elsa suggested meekly, but Anna pretended not to hear her.

"Raise your arms please, Elsa," Anna demanded.

Elsa had no choice but to give in. She reached out towards the ceiling and Anna stared at the full exposure of Elsa's breasts right in front of her. Anna's mouth dropped open slightly as she whispered under her breath, "They're so beauti… fuller."

"What?" Elsa said.

"Nothing," Anna quickly replied, and pulled the sweater down over Elsa. Anna's fingers intentionally grazed down the length of Elsa's arms as she slid the sweater over her. Elsa tried not to shudder noticeably, but failed, causing Anna to smile at her little victory.

Once the sweater was on, Anna beamed and gushed at the sight of Elsa in a cute, Christmas-themed sweater. Anna smoothed down Elsa's hair and stood back to admire her handiwork.

"So adorable!" Anna commented. Elsa fidgeted in place while Anna continued to gush over the sight of Elsa in a snowman sweater. "You have such a nice body, Elsa," Anna suddenly complimented, and Elsa gulped.

"Thanks," she mumbled in response, but she was still in her underwear and uncomfortable as hell. "Pants?" Elsa shyly requested.

It took a while for Anna to respond as she was dazedly taking in the view of Elsa wearing only a sweater with her long legs exposed. Anna blushed, and said, "I don't think I have any pants, just dresses."

"What?" Elsa said, and shook her head as she started for the door. She knew Anna was lying and just wanted to torture her for a little while longer. "I'll just go grab something in my room."

Anna quickly followed. "I'll come too," Anna quickly said, and held onto Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow. "Okay… but there's really nothing interesting about me going to get a pair of pants." Elsa said, and walked on ahead with Anna trailing closely behind – offering her a good view of Elsa's backside.

Anna stared as Elsa walked in front of her and she blushed. Anna quietly said, "Oh, it's very interesting." She cocked her head and smiled.

Elsa turned around to see Anna with a hungry look in her eyes as she bit her lip. She quickly perked up and pretended not to be staring – pretending to show interest in the ceiling above her instead. "Who knew we had floral paneling up there?" Anna tried to cover up.

"Were you… checking me out?" Elsa had to ask.

Anna looked at Elsa and said, "No?"

Elsa gave Anna a disbelieving look and said with a stern tone, "Anna, I know you're lying."

"There's that sassy side again," Anna teased, enclosing the space between them and once again taking the reins in being the aggressor. "I just might go crazy if you continue acting so… aggressive, and in your underwear too." Anna pointed out as she looked down and so did Elsa. Elsa quickly placed her hands over the center of her legs and Anna laughed.

"Can you be any cuter?" Anna commented. She closed in towards Elsa while licking her bottom lip and Elsa suddenly felt her underwear grow cold from her own touch. _What the hell? _Before she could stop herself, Elsa had unintentionally frozen her underwear and thus freezing it to her skin. She swiftly pulled her hands away and attempted to pull down the sides, but the fabric was stuck to her skin like glue.

"Geez, Elsa, you want to do something right here, right now?" Anna breathed out, fanning herself and mistaking Elsa's frantic attempt to take off her underwear as sexual frustration. "Okay, if you insist," Anna mischievously said, and stepped forward.

"N-no, it's- I think I froze my underwear to my skin!" Elsa cried out. She continued to desperately try to peel off her iced-over panty, but it was completely sealed onto her skin like an extra layer.

Anna's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. "Oh. My. God."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Anna had her hands laced over mouth, suppressing a fit of laughter threatening to break free. Her face was red from both the struggle and the sight of seeing Elsa's hands pawing at the frozen center between her legs. The images which ran through Anna's minds were naughty, to say the least.

Elsa edged her way over to the side to lean against the wall. The only thing she could think to do was try to make herself small by hunching her shoulders – she thought she knew embarrassment before, but boy, was she wrong. Elsa groaned and attempted to regain control on her powers to thaw the ice around her underwear, but her frazzled mind made the task impossible. It looked like she'd have to further endure the stinging pain of embarrassment.

She looked over at Anna who was encroaching Elsa with a predatory look in her eyes.

_Oh no_, Elsa's mind echoed the dread in her heart upon seeing the familiar glint in Anna's eyes - not that she hadn't always fantasized seeing Anna look at her in such a way, but it wasn't exactly the most opportune time.

Anna's eyes glimmered with both amusement and lust as she leaned in to whisper close to Elsa's ear, "Let me help you, Elsa."

Elsa's hands were pressed tensely against the wall while Anna continued to play the role of seductress well. Quicker than a lightning strike, the walls behind Elsa froze over, and the sleet of newly formed ice caused her body slide down to the ground.

Anna had her hands around Elsa's waist as she fell and was dragged along with her to the ground.

"Oof!" Elsa grunted as Anna's body slammed on top of her. The feeling of Anna's warm body pressed so very closely against her every curve, nearly made Elsa choke from the bombardment of feelings coursing through her.

It took a moment for Anna to process what had happened, but when she realized Elsa had been the cushion to her fall, she quickly pushed her body weight off. "Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry," Anna quickly said. Anna's thighs straddled tightly against the sides of Elsa's hips, but her upper body hovered squarely over Elsa's head – offering the blonde a perfect view of her baby sister's chest. Elsa instantaneously blushed when she caught an eyeful of Anna's lightly-freckled and creamy breasts. _Mercy…_ Elsa pleaded in her head, and forced her eyes away from the tempting sight.

Elsa looked up instead at Anna and wondered why they always seemed to end up in these awkward positions. _Maybe because you're just awkward_, she thought.

Anna gazed down into Elsa's eyes and then turned her attention down to her still-frozen nether region. Anna leaned down to whisper, "This isn't exactly the most private place." Suggesting she possibly had more in mind than curing Elsa's predicament.

Elsa immediately looked around anxiously after forgetting they were right in the middle of the main hall – in a sexual position, Elsa still pant-less, and Anna staring down at her as if she was a giant chocolate cake. It was a miracle none of the castle's staffs hadn't walked in on them yet. "W-we should get going," Elsa finally urged, worried beyond belief now that someone might see them. _That would be… not good_, Elsa concluded. She pushed her body off the floor, but Anna stubbornly resisted by pressing her torso forcibly down.

"A-Anna," Elsa whispered, scared someone might be within earshot of them. "Let's get out of the hall," Elsa repeated, thinking Anna hadn't heard her the first time.

Anna smirked and said, "Hmm, I kind of don't feel like it." Her chest bumped against Elsa's, pushing her back down to the floor completely.

Elsa tried to get up once more, but Anna would only meet her with stronger resistance. "Please, get up, Anna. Someone might see us!"

"I know," Anna simply said, and then placed a kiss on the middle of Elsa's collar bone. "I kind of like the dangerous thrill of someone seeing us."

Elsa's body involuntarily bucked when she felt Anna's hand shoot down between her legs to touch her… there. The sensation of both her cold underwear and Anna's warm hand, could have made the sanest woman go mad.

"A-Anna!" Elsa cried out, both in fear and the pleasure striking through her nerves. She unconsciously reached out to clutch at Anna's top, causing the younger girl to giggle at the reaction.

"Elsa, have you ever…" Anna trailed off, looking into Elsa's glazed over eyes.

Elsa's breathing grew rapidly shallow as Anna's hand still covered the top of her center - all Elsa could focus on was Anna's fingers – she didn't hear what Anna had said.

"Have you ever… you know," Anna continued, her hand never moving from its spot. The ice was now slowly melting and wetted Elsa's inner thighs along with Anna's fingers.

"W-what?" Elsa gasped out, her mind unable to think clearly anymore.

"Touched yourself?" Anna finished, pushing her hand down slightly to emphasize her question.

"Mmnh," the strangled noise came from Elsa's throat when she felt Anna's palm press down hard against her core. Elsa's body quivered, shook and twitched on its own accord. She never thought anyone could have made her feel so damn _good_.

The layer of ice over her underwear cracked and Anna brushed it off, intentionally making contact with Elsa's most sensitive area. Elsa tried to keep herself from moaning, but Anna relentlessly touched, pressed, and rubbed the entire area thoroughly.

"Ah, Anna," Elsa managed to gasp out in between shallow breaths.

Anna took her hand away and leaned forward to nuzzle her nose against the tip of Elsa's while all Elsa could do was pant heavily. _What did she ask me?_ Elsa thought, trying her best to remember. She could barely see or think – her brain was going into a meltdown from sensory overload.

Anna smiled and mumbled against Elsa's lips, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I-I—Wait, what?" Elsa stammered as Anna nuzzled her nose against the crook of Elsa's neck.

"Oh, Elsa, stop seducing me with your adorable cuteness," Anna sighed, and hugged Elsa as if she were a giant teddy bear. She looked down at Elsa's dazed expression and said, "Come on, I think I've teased you enough." She pecked Elsa quickly on the lips and pushed herself off of the older girl. Once Elsa felt cold air rush over her body, she was somewhat disappointed from the loss of contact, but relieved she could finally get out of the hall before one of the staff saw her prancing around in her underwear.

Anna reached out a hand to help Elsa up, but Elsa's hand stopped midway towards its destination. She looked over to the end of the hall and couldn't believe what she saw – one of the royal guards was gawking at the two of them – his eyes wide and mouth open in astonishment.

Elsa's heart stopped, along with the rest of her normal functions – breathing being one of them. She choked back a strangled gasp and knew Anna had realized what it was she was staring at when she heard her say, "Oh, _shit_."

The two sisters stared fearfully at the guard down at the end of the hall and he stared dumbly back – his body paralyzed from witnessing the queen and the princess interacting in a more than sisterly way with one another. _How long had he been watching?_ Elsa thought, and shuddered at the idea of one of the guards who had served under their mother and father seeing them in such a light. _What else could go wrong_? Elsa cynically questioned in her head. In the next minute or two, she wished she hadn't tempted the fates. As the three continued to stand off in a staring contest, the answer to Elsa's question was answered.

_Boom!_ Suddenly, the side wall between the guard and the sisters broke apart like wet paper from a large explosion on the opposite side. Elsa felt her body rocket backwards as if weightless. She was thrown a few feet in the air and eventually landed hard on a discarded part of the wall – a brick being the object she was lucky enough to have her back crash upon. _FFFFFF—Ow!_ She semi-cursed in her mind. The less than graceful landing made her body throb achingly with an intense pain she had never felt before. _What the hell just happened? _

"Urgh," was the only noise she could manage out from her mouth. She tried to lift her head, but the incessant ringing from the loud blast made her temporarily deaf. _Anna?_ Her mind clicked. _Anna!_

With all the strength she had left, Elsa pushed her weak body off the floor and surveyed her surroundings. Debris and scattered bits of the castle's walls marred her view of the now decimated hallway.

"A-Anna," Elsa croaked out, not nearly loud enough for anyone more than five feet away from her to hear.

Thumping of footsteps echoed loudly in her head and Elsa caught sight of a few of her guards approaching the site. They stood and stared at the sight of the explosion and then gawked at something outside Elsa couldn't turn her head enough to see. All Elsa could see was the guard Captain yell out an order to his men as they all ran outside through the newly formed-hole in the castle's wall.

A guttural roar ripped throughout the atmosphere and caused the entire area to tremble from its force. _What the hell is that?_ Men screaming and the sound of giant footsteps filled Elsa's ears – all she could do was lay still and listen to the strange sounds around her – helpless and useless like a sack of manure. Her arms and legs felt like dead weight as she tried to lift them. _I've… got to find, Anna,_ repeated endlessly in Elsa's mind.

"Anna," Elsa softly called out, as she felt herself slipping out of consciousness. The last thing she heard was a familiar voice saying, "Grab Princess Anna and Queen Elsa."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I apologize for the slow update – I won't bore you with excuses as to why.**

"Elsa…" a voice softly called out to her, sounding as if its origin was another world away.

Who else could such a sweet and gentle voice belong to?

"Anna," Elsa muttered, and her throat burned from lack of hydration and a bruise darkening the pale skin at the base of her neck.

Elsa tried to open her eyes, but a heavy pressure on her lids made the task an impossible one. "Mmnh," she groaned, and let her eyelids remain closed. A gentle breeze brushed over her body and dried the slight perspiration on Elsa's forehead. She exhaled her breath and noticed her body felt extremely light.

_Where am I?_ She thought. Her body was practically weightless, as if she was floating in a void of nothingness.

"Elsa?" It was definitely Anna's voice calling out to her – there was no mistake about it.

"Anna… I'm here," Elsa responded, and reached out. With much effort, she succeeded in slowly opening her eyes. What she saw was a blinding, white light, causing her to wince in pain. Her head throbbed and her ears rang. She shut her eyes and said, "A-Anna," as she grasped at the sides of her head.

_This is too much_. Elsa had never felt such pain before in her life.

A gentle hand brushed against her cheek, and she automatically reopened her eyes upon the soothing touch. Her vision was blurry, but she would recognize the lovely face in front of her anywhere.

"Anna?" Elsa tiredly said, and reached out to touch Anna – wanting to feel the familiar softness of her body. What she touched was only air brushing past her fingers. _What?_

Elsa swiped her hand again, but her touch would only go through Anna_. "Anna, what the…"_ Desperately, she grasped at the visage of her beloved, but her attempt was only met with a fistful of air – emptiness. After the fourth and fifth attempt, Elsa was crying openly, but Anna would resume to stand calmly before her, smiling.

"Why? Why can't I touch you, _hold_ you?" Elsa sobbed, and fell down on her knees before the phantom Anna. "What is this? Am I dead?" Elsa muttered, feverishly, to herself as she observed the lines on the palm of her hand. She could clearly see her hands before her, but her own vision was something she was finding hard to trust.

Anna sat down before her with the same comforting smile still on her face – she looked to be glowing, like an angel. She took Elsa's face into her hands and giggled, "You're not dead, silly."

Elsa stared into Anna's eyes and saw a resolute shine gleaming back at her – eliciting a wave of relief to wash through her shaking body. Anna leaned in to give her a lingering kiss on the forehead and mumbled against Elsa's skin, "You're _alive_. Now, time to wake up, Elsa, and _fight_."

As soon as Anna let the last word escape from her lips, the sensation of Elsa's consciousness being slammed back into her body made her wake up with a breathless gasp. The first sight she was greeted with was the ground traveling beneath her in succession to the sound of thunderous footsteps. Elsa looked to her right and realized it was a gigantic snowman who was lugging her around. She stared wide-eyed - and confused as hell - at what she was seeing. _Don't tell me…_ Elsa thought. _Is this Sergei, the lewd snowman Anna was telling me about?" _Elsa couldn't believe it – Sergei was _huge_.

"Careful with, Anna!" Lady Alexandra's voice called out from below and Elsa maneuvered her head to the sight of Lady Alexandra, Bruno the bodyguard, and Hans walking with… "Anna!" Elsa cried aloud, but immediately cupped her hands over her mouth. Thankfully, no one seemed to have heard her.

Hans had Anna over his shoulder in the same fashion as Sergei was carrying Elsa. Elsa's heart pumped and she thought the worse as she fixatedly stared at Anna's limp body.

"She may be cute and unconscious, but that is no excuse to manhandle the poor girl," Lady Alexandra scolded Hans. Elsa let out a shaky breath of relief – Anna was still alive.

Hans scoffed and readjusted Anna's unconscious body on his shoulder. "Then why couldn't Bruno, you're _large_ bodyguard, be the one to carry her?" Hans whined, and looked over at Bruno who was silently walking close to Lady Alexandra with the usual blank stare on his face.

"Bruno is more delicate than he looks," was all Lady Alexandra said, and smiled at Bruno. Bruno's lips twitched subtly – his version of a smile.

Hans grumbled and shifted Anna again by lacing his arm around Anna's bottom.

"Hey! What did I say about manhandling the, Princess!" Lady Alexandra shouted when she noticed where Hans' hand was.

"It was an accident!" Hans angrily replied and moved his hand as Bruno looked at him threateningly. "I-I mean, sorry," Hans corrected his response, his usual arrogance nowhere to be found." Besides, you're one to talk," Hans griped. "Didn't you practically fondle Elsa's body as you placed her on Sergei?"

Lady Alexandra glared at Hans, but an evident blush appeared on her face. "What are you implying?"

"Admit it, you have a major crush on Elsa," Hans smugly replied. "I saw the way you were looking at her before we wrapped her in the blanket – when she was only in her _underwear_," Hans specified.

Lady Alexandra pretended to readjust the ribbon on her blouse and said, "That is a ridiculous accusation." She then looked up at Sergei, and Elsa immediately ducked, also now fully aware she was still technically in her underwear, save for a flimsy blanket wrapped around her waist. She then heard Lady Alexandra say, "It's got nothing to do with having a crush. Besides, I think her heart belongs to someone else," Lady Alexandra finished, her tone somewhat melancholy. ]

"How can you even tell?" Hans responded.

"Just a feeling," Lady Alexandra said, vaguely.

"Right," Hans sarcastically said, and changed the subject. "Enlighten me again, why are we capturing the Princess and Queen when we could have just revealed Elsa's secret and cause a mutiny in Arendelle?"

"Because my dimwitted partner, I have bigger plans than simply taking over Arendelle," Lady Alexandra mischievously said.

"Dimwitted?" Hans said, but decided not to get into an argument with Lady Alexandra with Bruno around.

Elsa carefully angled her head to inspect her surroundings and realized they were completely surrounded by trees and mountains – civilization nowhere in sight. Elsa shifted her body to gain a better view, and in the process, accidentally chipped off a chunk of Sergei's snow on his shoulder. The glob of snow fell rapidly down straight onto Hans' head. Splat. _Shit!_ Elsa thought, and quickly pretended to be unconscious.

"Argh!" Hans grunted loudly in pain. His exceptional balance kept him on his feet and maintain his steady hold on Anna.

"Stop, Sergei!" Lady Alexandra commanded the giant snowman. Sergei stopped and the inertia nearly shot Elsa off of his shoulder.

"Sergei, do this. Sergei, do that," Elsa heard Sergei speak for the first time. "I swear, If I wasn't promised something in return, I would back up and sit on this lady right now just to shut her up," Sergei continued to mumble in a deep, rumbling voice."

"I heard that, Sergei," Lady Alexandra said.

"Kiss my frozen butt," Sergei unabashedly rebutted.

"Now, now, Bruno," Elsa heard Lady Alexandra say, calming her bodyguard down. "He's just a silly man made of snow. Let's be calm, for now."

"Ouch, that really hurt, you know!" Hans said, bringing the attention back to himself.

"Stop whining. You'll live," Lady Alexandra said, and looked up at Elsa, but Elsa did her best not to move. "Sergei, sit boy," Lady Alexandra commanded the snowman like a dog.

"Sit on this," Sergei replied, and Elsa felt Sergei move his stick arm to make a gesture.

"My, my, you are certainly a grumpy snowman – nothing at all like your counterpart, Olaf," Lady Alexandra commented. "Bruno! I told you not to do anything to the snowman!" Lady Alexandra yelled at her overprotective bodyguard who was in the midst of furiously rubbing two sticks together to create a torch. Bruno stopped, and grunted disappointedly.

"Do as I say, Sergei, or I will not give you what you want," Lady Alexandra threatened the snarky snowman.

A few more disgruntled mumbles and Sergei eventually bent down to sit - Elsa felt as if she was on a descending elevator. The air whooshed around her and a hole was punched in her gut caused by the unexpected descent. She heard the thud of Sergei's bottom hitting the ground, causing a miniature earthquake from his large girth, and Lady Alexandra could now get a good look at Elsa.

Lady Alexandra touched her cheek and Elsa did her best not to shiver from the touch – not because it was pleasant or cold, but because a strong feeling of uneasiness washed over. "Are you awake, pretty girl?" Lady Alexandra whispered in her ear. Elsa's heart was beating extremely fast, but she stayed silent.

_Should I blast her face right now with a fistful of ice or should I wait? Can I take them all on?_ _Maybe I can somehow get Sergei on my side and get him to sit on them all – he seems to want to anyway_, Elsa strategized. All Elsa knew was that her number one priority was to get Anna away from the walking turd sack which was Hans and as far away as she could from the rest of these nut-jobs.

"Hmm," was all Lady Alexandra said, and then Elsa heard her footsteps retreat. "Hans, let me take a look at Anna."

"What, why?" Hans answered, but did as he was told anyway. Elsa heard Hans lay Anna on the snowy ground, and all Elsa could worry about was how cold Anna must be.

"Elsa, if you're awake, I suggest you make it known now before… Well, I wouldn't want to harm your cute, little sister," Lady Alexandra egged her on.

Elsa's chest constricted and panic struck her heart as she weighed out her choices – she knew she could never allow any chance of harm befalling Anna, so she opened her eyes.

"Ah, there are those pretty, blue eyes!" Lady Alexandra gushed, and Elsa saw her move away from Anna's body.

Elsa looked upon Lady Alexandra's smiling face and then at Han's shocked face – he couldn't look her in the eyes for long.

"So you were awake after all," Lady Alexandra spoke again. She put her hands on her hips and looked disappointed in Elsa. "You know, it's not good manners to eavesdrop, pretty girl."

_That compliment again_, Elsa thought, and cringed at the phrase – it felt so strange hearing it from Lady Alexandra's mouth. "It's also not good manners to kidnap people," Elsa finally spoke.

A momentarily look of surprise crossed Lady Alexandra's face, but then she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "You're pretty_ and_ funny," Lady Alexandra giggled.

"And you said you didn't have a crush on her, but here you are excessively complimenting her like a rabid fan," Hans mumbled, out the side of his mouth.

Lady Alexandra hadn't heard him, but Bruno did. Bruno seemed to be up to his limit with Hans' mouth as he lifted Hans off his feet and held him easily over his head, ready to throw him.

"Bruno, what are you doing? Put the idiot down," Lady Alexandra noticed, and turned her attention to the two men. Everyone was finally distracted and Elsa knew if she had any chance of escaping, the moment may be her only opportunity. Elsa's eyes quickly locked onto Anna on the ground near Lady Alexandra. Could she do it? Could she rescue, Anna? _Only one way to find out_, Elsa made up her mind, and started a mad dash towards Anna's body.

Sergei noticed Elsa running away, but Elsa shot him a quick pleading glance, and surprisingly, the grumpy snowman did not stop her. Sergei watched silently as Elsa closed the distance between her and Anna. She was soon close enough to scoop Anna up in her arms, but by now, Lady Alexandra caught on to what she was doing.

"Sh—Bruno! She's getting away!" Lady Alexandra cried, but Elsa safely cradled Anna close to her, and was already running as fast as she could away from the band of crazies. She heard the sound of distinct crunching footsteps chase close behind her and Elsa quickly directed her arm back at the clambering bodyguard. A huge blast of ice expelled from her palm and struck Bruno hard, forcing him to cease in his pursuit. She heard Lady Alexandra growl in frustration and say, "Useless! Hans, Sergei, do something!"

Elsa turned to see if anyone else was chasing after her, but a misstep caused her to tumble down a large snow hill. She reflexively tightened her hold on Anna, and did everything she could to keep any injury from being inflicted onto Anna during the tumble. Elsa's breath was knocked out of her, and the left side of her ribs burned, but her grip on Anna never faltered all the way down the slope. They eventually landed at the bottom on top of a pile of soft snow. Elsa's whole body ached from the rough journey down. Anna was on top of her, uninjured, but still not awake. Elsa pressed a hand to Anna's chest, and felt the girl's heart beating steadily along with the slow, reassuring rise and fall of her chest. Elsa took a moment to hold Anna close to her and revel in the joy of having Anna safely in her arms again.

"I missed you," Elsa whispered against Anna's cold cheek as she hugged her. Elsa knew she hadn't put much distance between the lunatics - she had little time to spare before they would catch up to her. "Now, let's get you to safety." Elsa said, and lifted Anna in her arms as she got up on her wobbly legs. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm here," Elsa swore, and walked forward towards a destination she was still unsure of.


End file.
